Life In The Penthouse - One Word Prompts
by altoclefislife
Summary: What's daily life like with the Elite Force in the penthouse and Centium City? One, Two and three part stories based on one word.
1. Prompt 1: Chores

**Life In The Penthouse**

 **Part 1 - Chores**

 **A/N: So, this is a random idea I came up with. For this, I'm using a** **random word generator. Each one will consist either of a one-shot, two-shot, or three-shot. This will be updated every Saturday!**

 **Today's word: Chores.**

Kaz stared at the pile of clothes at the bottom of the staircase.

"It's just you and me." Kaz said. "Mano e Mano."

The rest of the Elite Force was out of the penthouse, with Bree and Skylar

out shopping, and Oliver, along with Chase, at the library.

This left Kaz with the chores. Not by choice, admittedly. He had broke

something of Bree's, which made Bree push everyone's chores onto him

to make up for it.

Kaz jumped off the top step and tackled the pile.

"Kaz, what are you doing?"

Kaz looked up, a flannel shirt draped over his head. Chase and Oliver were back.

"The laundry." Kaz said as he took the flannel off his head and stood up.

Chase and Oliver looked at each other.

"That's not how you do the laundry." Oliver said.

"Well, can you help a superhero out?" Kaz asked.

"Look," Chase sighed. "We need to put our books up, then maybe we'll help you."

Chase managed to get up the stairs, once he got up the stairs, of course.

Oliver turned to his friend. "You owe us, big time."

"Yeah." Kaz said. "I'll pay you twenty each."

"Sounds good to me." Oliver said.

Kaz seached his pockets for the cash, before turning to Oliver. "Loan me forty?"

Oliver made a face. "No! Why would I do that ?"

"I'll give you back twenty for helping."

"So, you're gonna give me my own money back, then still owe me twenty?"

"Um, yeah." Kaz said.

"That doesn't make any sense." Oliver said.

"What doesn't make any sense?"

Bree and Skylar entered the room, shopping bags in hand.

"Um," Kaz and Oliver looked at each other. "Why the sink keeps spraying my chemistry textbook." Oliver said. "Yeah. It keeps messing up page 390."

"Okay." Bree said as she and Skylar went up the stairs.

Oliver looked around. "Let me grab a bin to put the clothes in."

"Wait," Bree said as she walked downstairs. "Kaz, what did you do to the clothes?"

"Nothing!" Kaz said. "Just doing the laundry."

"Sure." Bree said sarcastically. "That's not how you do the laundry."

"Well, why can't we get a maid? Mr. Davenport has, like, a gazillion dollars? Why do we have to do this?" Kaz said.

"Well, for one thing, you broke my phone!" Bree said, her voice intensifying throughout the sentence.

"Oliver's getting a bin to help me carry this stuff to the laundry room." Kaz said. "But, whatever."

Bree shook her head. "Well, if you need any help, come and get me." She sighed and went upstairs.

Oliver appeared, holding a bin. "Let's put this in here."

They piled the clothes pile into the bin before hauling it out into the hallway, then the elevator.

Kaz barely knew how to use a washing machine, so Oliver showed him how.

"So, I pull this, then I throw something at this, then kick the washer, then get on the top and jump on it." Kaz said.

"Yep. These are particularly old machines." Oliver said as he left the room.

Kaz nodded, then loaded the machine. He did everything Oliver told him to do, and to his suprise, it started.

"Done." Kaz said as he left the room.

Then, the machine started to overflow...

 ** _Several Hours Later..._**

The Elite Force was watching some movie on TV when they got a call.

Chase got up and answered it.

Bree looked over the couch, then at Skylar. "Why did they call the landline?"

"Alright, okay." Chase said. "Thanks for letting us know. Okay, bye." Chase hung up.

"What's wrong?" Bree asked.

"The laundry room flooded."

They all glared at Kaz.

"What?" He asked. "Oh, wait. Forget it."

"What did you do?" Chase exlaimed.

"I don't know, those things are as old as Mr. Davenport!" Kaz said.

Chase rolled his eyes. "Bree, can you use your super-speed to clean it up?"

"I will." Skylar said as she stood up. "I've seen this movie before, anyway."

Skylar super-sped out of the penthouse before returning thirty seconds later.

"I got the clothes, too." Skylar said.

"You put them in the dryer, right?" Bree asked.

"Yes." Skylar said as she returned to her seat on the couch.

"Kaz, can you take out the trash after the movie?" Bree asked.

 _Oh, great._ Chase thought as he rolled his eyes.

When Kaz took the trash out, he tried to burn it, but ended up setting the bin on fire. Oliver ended up putting the fire out, and now, the Elite Force doesn't let Kaz do chores.

 ** _A/N: And, fin!_**

 ** _Alright, so K.C. Undercover ended last night and I'm very behind on episodes. But, right now, I can't believe it's over._**

 ** _Well, whatever. Thanks for checking out this new story collection!_**

 ** _Next one up Saturday!_**

 ** _Bow Ties Are Cool,_**

 ** _~ Alto_**


	2. Prompt 2: Ice

**Life In The Penthouse**

 **Prompt #2: Ice**

 **A/N: It's still _Technically_ Saturday, right? Well, anyway, I got two reviews last time I posted, so let's do some review responses!**

 **Pink-Libra-Girl:** **I love your stories, by the way! I'm glad you enjoyed.**

 **Duck Life:** **Love your stories, too! Glad you enjoyed the first prompt. I actually had a chance to catch up on K.C. Undercover last week because I got strep throat, but instead I caught up on** ** _Expedition Unknown_ and watched Nick shows I haven't seen in forever. I did watch some _Elite Force,_ though. **

**Alright! Onto theme two, "Ice!"**

"Nice job, team. Another successful mission in the books." Chase said as his team followed him into the main room of the penthouse.

"Yeah, if you think Oliver accidentally freezing some old vase, then shattering it is successful, then yes, the mission was successful." Kaz said.

Chase sighed. That was the only snag...

"Well, other than that, the mission was successful. You guys did a great job of defending the crown jewels from Cornelius Finnigan." Chase said.

"Well, what are we going to do about Oliver?" Bree asked.

Oliver had been taken from questioning after destroying the vase. He never came back from the room, so they just assumed the guards weren't done questioning him.

They were about to start forming a plan when Oliver walked into the penthouse.

"Hey guys!" He said. "Sorry I took so long, but it's hard to fly when there's snow and freezing rain."

"Snow?" Bree said as she jumped up and ran over to the nearest window.

Bree watched in awe as the majestic while flakes fell gracefully down, shining when light from within the penthouse hit the minuscule flakes of ice that made up the soft flakes of snow.

Bree watched the snow fall for hours as the rest of the team moved on.

Bree was absolutely mesmerized.

Growing up in a basement (and California), the bionic siblings rarely ever saw snow. In fact, Mission Creek hadn't seen snow in almost thirty years.

She was glad she went to Centium City to form the Elite Force. She could experience more types of weather, a larger city than Mission Creek (Which was hardly over 100,000 people, by the way), and she got a pseudo sister.

Life was good.

Later in the day, just before bed, Oliver made hot chocolate and distributed it to the (awake) members of the team (Chase went to bed early, he wasn't feeling well. "It is cold and flu season," he said as he went upstairs). Bree sipped hers and watched the glittering flakes fall.

Eventually, Oliver, Kaz and Skylar sat with Bree, at the window by the kitchen and watched the snow while they sipped their hot chocolate.

"Who knew ice could be so beautiful?" Skylar murmured.

 **A/N: So... how was that? Did y'all enjoy it?**

 **While writing this, I was actually listening to a Eric Church song called "Roller Coaster Ride" (Ironically, since roller coasters are found in the summer/early fall) off his "The Outsiders" album (Which is awesome, by the way). It's so good and I recommend it!**

 **See y'all Thursday when I update "Ranch House" and Saturday when I update this story!**

 **The steel guitar is epic in "Roller Coaster Ride,"**

 **~Alto**


	3. Prompt 3: Blizzard

**Life in the Penthouse**

 **Prompt 3: Blizzard**

 ** _A/N: This one follows prompt #2, "Ice."_**

 ** _Review responses:_**

 ** _Pink-Libra-Girl:_** ** _Thanks! I only get to see snow in January-early March, if we're lucky, and if we get an inch of snow, everything shuts down. Plus, if there's even a small chance for winter weather, everyone freaks out and thinks it will happen, even if it's only a 20% chance._**

Chase coughed for the millionth time that day.

"Bree! He's coughing again!" Oliver shouted from behind a wall in the stairwell.

"Oliver, he just has a fever. I don't think he has anything terribly contagious." Bree said as she poured some soup from a pot into a bowl.

"Yeah, but he's still sick!" Oliver said as he went back upstairs.

Bree rolled her eyes and walked over to Chase. "You feeling better?"

"No." Chase said.

Skylar came downstairs. "Hey, what's wrong with Oliver?"

"He thinks he's going to get Chase's fever." Bree said as she started to spoon feed Chase the soup before he sat up and took the bowl and spoon for himself.

"Are you sure you still feel bad?" Bree asked.

Chase nodded as Bree stuck a thermometer in Chase's mouth.

The thermometer beeped. "102.4." Bree said as she took the thermometer out of Chase's mouth. "Well, eat as much of the soup as you'd like. Don't think you have to eat all of it." Bree said as she stood up and walked to the kitchen.

 _A few hours later..._

The Elite Force (minus Chase, who was sleeping upstairs) was watching a movie. Of course, they didn't expect it to get interrupted with a emergency weather alert...

"I hate that noise!" Kaz said as he jumped and covered his ears. "Why do they have to put that in every single one of these alert things?"

"It's called an attention signal." A small, weak and sickly voice sounded from the stairwell.

Bree turned and looked at Chase, who was standing in the stairwell. "Chase! Do you need something?"

"I just wanted you to mute the EAS alert. It makes my bionic hearing go haywire." Chase said.

"Alright, but we still have to listen to the message." Bree said as she grabbed the remote and everyone relaxed as the goose bump inducing beeping vanished.

"Thank you." Chase said as he turned and went back upstairs.

Bree shook her head. "I can't believe he can hear all that from his capsule."

"Well, it kind of makes sense." Skylar said.

They all nodded their heads as the message scrolled across the screen:

 _The National Weather Service in Centium City has issued a Blizzard warning for the following counties: Centium, Quillan, Veelox, Ibara and Zadaa. Effective until February 27th, 2018 at 6:30 PM, eastern time. At 7:45 PM, Doppler radar indicated heavy snow entering the area. Precautionary/Preparedness actions: Go inside. Do not travel unless it is absolutely necessary. The latest road conditions are available by calling the Centium City Department of Transportation at (111)111-1111._

"Well, I guess we're snowed in." Skylar said.

Then, the lights flashed.

The heater gave one last puff of hot air.

The lights went off.

"Great." Oliver said sarcastically. "Now, we're stuck in a cold apartment, Chase is sick, and we can't see anything beyond our hands!"

"Kaz, light the fireplace." Skylar said.

Kaz went over to the fireplace and allowed the flames to heat up the cold apartment.

"I'd better go upstairs and make sure Chase stays warm." Bree said as she stood up and went to the boy's room.

 _In the Boy's Room..._

Bree hated going in the boy's room.

Kaz and Oliver's sides were covered in dirty clothes, towels, empty bottles of water, comics, plates, bowls and silverware.

Chase's side, on the other hand, was the only side Skylar and Bree would ever willingly go on. Chase hated clutter and mess, in general. Stepping over from Oliver and Kaz's side to Chase's was like night and day.

Bree found Chase on a couch that Mr. Davenport had placed in each room on Bree and Chase's sides in case they ever needed to lie down and the living room downstairs was noisy or occupied by too many people.

Chase was sleeping, with one blanket over him. Even then, it was a throw blanket, so it wasn't as warm as a sick person would prefer.

Bree noticed Chase shiver slightly as the room's temperature went down.

Bree ran down to a cabinet in the stairwell that contained blankets, vitamins, candles, and a box labeled, "Do NOT Open!"

Bree found a comforter and went back to Chase, whose quivering was much more apparent.

Bree unfolded the comforter, then placed it on her baby brother, who took to it immediately. Soon, Chase wasn't shaking with bitter cold anymore.

Bree went back downstairs and found that someone had found an empty water jug, cut a hole in it, then had placed a headlamp in it.

Oliver was making hot chocolate in the microwave, Kaz was trying to get something to load on his phone, and Skylar was calling the building to report the power outage.

Bree took a seat on the couch as the microwave finished heating up the hot chocolate.

"Hot chocolate's done!" Oliver said as he took the mugs out of the microwave and distributed one to each member who was downstairs.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks." Skylar said as she hung up. "That was the building manager. The whole building lost power, so we're not alone." She sat down next to Bree and took a sip of her hot chocolate before asking, "How's Chase?"

"I put a heavier blanket on him, so he should be warm." Bree said. "I'll check on him later."

Over the next few days, the roads got better, Chase's fever went down, and power was restored to the building.

 ** _A/N: Sorry for not updating last week! I was traveling a bit and, instead of writing, I read an autobiography. Then, I completely blanked out on writing anything for this story. I'm sorry!_**

 ** _About the EAS (Emergency Alert System) thing, I'm a total nerd when it comes to severe weather, whether it be the warnings, or a tornado, or something like that. At first I was constantly scared, since I live in an area that commonly has tornadoes, but now I'm intrigued._**

 ** _Did anyone catch the Pendragon reference?_**

 ** _Some people in Tennessee and Arkansas, watch the weather and stay safe tonight,_**

 ** _~Alto_**


	4. Prompt 4: Train

**Life in the Penthouse**

 **Prompt #4: Train**

 ** _A/N: Well, this is a easy prompt..._**

It was a normal day in the penthouse for the Elite Force.

Well, as normal as it could get with a bionic superhero hybrid, two superheroes who got their powers from, what Chase calls a "magic witch pebble," an alien superhero, and a bionic brainiac.

The day started out with listening to Chase's favorite news radio station (because, why not), which almost everyone fell back asleep to, except for Oliver, who also enjoyed news radio (apparently, he and Chase listen to NPR podcasts and radio shows all the time).

After breakfast and that snoozefest of news radio, the members of the Elite Force went off to do whatever it is they liked to do.

Chase went to Mission Command to work on something (nerdy, his fellow team members said, connecting the clause with the adjective), Oliver and Kaz went off to play "Topple the Tower" on the penthouse balcony with the plates, cups and bowls, and Skylar and Bree went out shopping.

At about noon, Chase came out of Mission Command, a frantic look on his face.

He was in his mission suit and holding his phone. Chase ran out onto the balcony and found Kaz and Oliver playing "Topple the Tower."

"Guys, we have a mission alert." Chase said. "A train filled with passengers is dangling off the Heartville bridge. We have to get there before it falls into the Grotto River. Go suit up and meet me at the door."

With that, Chase went off.

"Come on, Kaz." Oliver said. "We'd better go get ready."

Oliver went upstairs, Kaz trailing behind him.

Once the two were in their mission suits (Bree and Skylar had super-sped back to the penthouse, changed, and super-sped to the mission site), they joined Chase in the living room.

"Let's go!" Chase said as he ushered the two out the door.

 _Several Minutes Later..._

"Alright," Chase said as he looked around at the scene unfolding around him, then back at the team. "Bree, I'll send you some coordinates. I need you to take me down to those coordinates. Skylar, Oliver and Kaz, you stay up heard and help people out of the train. Once I get down to the coordinates I sent Bree, I'll use my molecular kinesis to hold the train up for a bit. Once I do that, get everyone out. Got it?"

The team nodded.

Bree walked over to Chase. "Get on."

Chase got on Bree's back and soon found himself on the edge of a wooded area and what could be a nice fishing spot.

Chase turned to Bree. "Get back up there and help Kaz, Oliver and Skylar. I'll send you more coordinates when I'm ready to come back up."

"Okay." Bree said before taking off to the bridge.

Chase got in position to use his molecular kinesis. He began to move the train up, to allow it to hover slightly over the bridge and tracks.

 _On The Bridge..._

Bree made it back on the bridge and watched as Chase used his molecular kinesis to lift up the train.

"Alright, let's get started." Skylar said. "Kaz, Oliver, you two stand by the door and Bree and I will pass the passengers off to you so you can help them down."

Skylar and Bree super-sped up into the train car, Kaz and Oliver following and stopping at the door.

Two by two, passengers were taken from the train and helped down by Oliver and Kaz. Soon, Bree felt something.

A distress signal from Chase.

"Skylar!" Bree said. "Are there any passengers left?"

"I don't know, let me go check." Skylar said as she sped off and reappeared again. "No, we got all of them."

"Good. I just got a distress signal from Chase. I bet he's losing energy. We need to get out of here so he can let the train fall." Bree said.

"Well, let's go!" Skylar said as she sped out of the train.

Bree followed after Skylar.

The train fell into the river as Bree exited the train.

"You guys go back to Centium City," Bree said. "I'll go get Chase."

Kaz, Oliver and Skylar nodded and started to go back to Centium City, Kaz and Oliver by flight, with Skylar super-speeding.

Bree super-sped off the bridge and found Chase, knocked out on the ground, unconscious.

"Chase!"

Bree hoisted Chase over her shoulder and sped off back to Centium City.

 _Back at the Penthouse..._

The rest of the team had already changed back into regular clothes, so they all sat on the couch and waited for Bree to return with Chase.

When Bree super-sped into the room with Chase over her shoulder, they all stood up and allowed Bree to place her unconscious younger brother on the couch.

"He'll be fine. He's just knocked out from depleting his energy." Bree said.

Sure enough, Chase woke up several hours later.

Bree noticed and went over to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Chase said. "I've got a bit of a headache though. It's probably has something to do with the energy depletion."

"Yeah." Bree said. "I'm just glad you're okay."

Chase smiled. "I'm always okay."

Bree playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Now that right there is a lie."

 ** _A/N: How was that? Of course, this particular prompt could have gone several ways. This was just the best one out of the two or three that could have worked._**

 ** _Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see y'all on the next prompt!_**

 ** _I'm oddly obsessed with Emergency Alert System weather compilations,_**

 ** _~Alto_**


	5. Prompt 5: Tent

**Life in the Penthouse**  
 **Prompt #5: Tent**

 _ **A/N: Review responses!**_

 _ **Brentinator :** **I'm blushing! Thank you and I love your stories, by the way! I actually found a random word generator app, and since my phone has a plethora of storage, I thought, "Why not?"**_

* * *

"I can't believe Mr. Davenport is making us do this." Bree said as she and Skylar piled up sticks and rocks to create a campfire.

Mr. Davenport decided to send the Elite Force on a team building weekend deep in the Vermont wilderness.

Each member had their own reaction to the announcement. Chase thought it was a brilliant idea, Skylar was excited to try out something she hadn't done yet on Earth, Oliver wasn't sure how he felt over the whole idea, Kaz was attempting to figure out how to bring his video games, and Bree's super-speed glitched because she was so mad.

"Alright, then you nail the stake in the ground to keep the tent from blowing away." Chase said as he instructed Oliver and Kaz on how to set a tent up (They had to set up two: one for the girls and one for the boys. Luckily, the tents were the biggest Mr. Davenport could find...)

Skylar turned to look at the tent they had just finished pitching and began to watch them pitch the next one. "Nice job, guys!"

Oliver held the hammer he was holding up as he put his right leg on a nonexistent tree stump. "Why, thank you, Sky."

After that peculiar exchange, Skylar continued to help Bree out with the campfire.

"Alright!" Chase said. "That was the last stake. Nice job."

"Aw, thanks Chase." Oliver said.

"Yeah, mountain man." Chase said sarcastically while he rolled his eyes and turned to Kaz. "Does he usually try this hard?" He whispered.

Kaz nodded. "Yeah, it's sad, isn't it?"

Chase nodded. "Yep. It's even sadder than my love life."

Kaz rolled his eyes. "Well, at least Oliver tries."

"Hey! I've tried to get a girlfriend!" Chase snapped back.

Kaz snorted. "Yeah, in the form of robots and a psychotic shape-shifter."

"Boys!" Skylar said as she super-sped over to break up the fight. "Hey, Kaz, can you go light the campfire?"

"Yeah." He said as he sauntered over to the pile of rocks and sticks/twigs that would serve as their primary source of heat for a few hours and the source for cooking their food.

"Bree!" Oliver called. "Do you want to watch the sunset with us?"

There was no response.

"Bree?" Chase called nervously.

"Check her GPS coordinates." Skylar sighed as she brushed some hair out of her face.

They gave Chase a minute before he gasped. "She's back in Centium City."

"Mr. Davenport will not be happy with her!" Oliver said.

"This'll be some team building experience without Bree." Skylar said.

"Too bad, she could have taken me with her." Kaz whined. "I'm missing a huge multiplayer tournament on "Champion's Gold" right now."

Then, they heard a scream.

"Guys," Skylar said as he got in a battle stance. "What was that?"

Chase activated his bionic hearing. "There's someone in pain in a clearing not far from here. Come on!"

The remaining members of the Elite Force at the campsite found the clearing Chase mentioned and found a blond girl, wearing camouflage sprawled out on the muddy ground.

"Who's there?" She asked with a deep southern accent. "You'd better run..."

"We heard you scream." Chase said. "Are you injured?"

"I don't know." She said. "I think my leg's bleeding, though."

Chase kneeled down next to her and helped her sit up. "Which one?"

She pointed at her right leg and Chase found a scratch. "This is from a bear."

"Wait, there are bears in this forest?" Oliver asked as his voice went up a little as if he was frightened.

They all turned to him. "Yes."

Long story short, Chase helped the girl out by wrapping her leg in a towel the Elite Force had at their campsite, the team decided not to stay the night and felt like they had enough team building for the day, and Bree was banned from entering Mission Command for bailing on the team building experience.

 _ **A/N: Sorry about the abrupt ending, but I wanted to have this posted before ten, so yeah.**_

 _ **Calm down, IEMBot,**_

 _ **~Alto**_


	6. Prompt 6: Paste

**Life in the Penthouse**

 **Prompt #6: Paste**

 _ **Review responses!**_

 _ **Brentinator : Well, I was a Girl Scout for a few years (I quit this year since the AP class I'm taking gets priority over everything else, in my personal opinion) and I was going camping. Well, first off, it was March and it was about forty or thirty-five degrees outside, so we were all cold, and there were wasps in our cabin. Plus, my mom is allergic to wasp stings, and I'm so paranoid about that stuff because I've never been stung, so I don't know if I'm allergic or not to stings, so I was worried about all that. And I never went camping again. **_

_**And now that I've told you my entire life's story, onto what you came here for!**_

* * *

Chase smiled as he poured a cream-colored, thick substance into a beaker with a blue chemical.

"Kaz!" Bree shouted as she stumbled into Mission Command, an enraged look on her face. "Have you seen Kaz?"

Chase looked at Bree. "No. But, make sure he doesn't come down here." Chase thought of something. "Do you mind watching my stuff while I go grab my shape-shifting research and some earthworms?"

Bree glared at him.

"I'll give you twenty bucks." Chase sighed.

"Okay." Bree said as she walked over to the cyberdesk that Chase had his stuff set up on.

"Thanks, Bree." Chase said as he opened a tunnel and went to go gather his research and earthworms.

Bree stared mindlessly at the hyperlift until Kaz appeared.

"Hey, Bree." Kaz said.

Bree jumped up from a chair she was sitting on. "Give me my phone! I know you took it!"

Kaz looked offended. "How could you ever carry on a conversation like that?"

Bree rolled her eyes. "Just give me my phone."

Bree then held her hand out for Kaz to place her phone in her hands. Then, Kaz spotted Chase's experiment.

"What's that freaky little genius up to now?" Kaz asked, changing the subject.

"Kaz!" Bree said.

Kaz picked up the beaker and sniffed it. "Hm. Smells like glue."

"Really?" Bree asked.

"Yeah." Kaz said. "I think it is glue."

With that, Kaz then poured a little onto his hand. Bree looked disgusted.

"Ew." She murmured. "Okay, enough messing around."

Bree walked around the cyberdesk and demanded that Kaz give her her phone now.

Kaz reached into his pocket, took the phone out, and learned that it was stuck to his hand.

"Kaz," Bree asked. "Did you use the hand that had the glue on it to get my phone?"

"Maybe." He said.

Kaz tried to walk away, but soon found that his feet were stuck to the floor.

"Oh no." Kaz said. "I'm stuck to the floor!"

"Serves you right." Bree snapped.

"Just help me before Chase gets back!" Kaz whisper – yelled.

"Ug, fine." Bree said as she grabbed onto Kaz's arm and tried to use her super-speed to get his legs to move along with the pull of the ability.

Then, Bree learned that her hand was stuck, and Kaz wasn't budging.

"Oh, great." Bree said.

Then, Chase entered, holding his shape-shifter research and a beaker of dirt and earthworms. "What did you do!?"

"I might have touched your glue." Kaz said.

Chase walked over to the cyberdesk and put the stuff he was holding down. "No, it's pore paste."

"What? Okay, dude, I know we're friends and all that, but pore paste? Really?" Kaz said.

Chase made a face. "Says the guy who's stuck to the floor."

"True. Carry on." Kaz said.

"Pore paste, when applied to the body, would make the area where it was first applied stick to something. Then, the chemicals spread throughout the body and seep out through the pores to make the person stick to anything and stay there for a few hours." Chase explained.

"Why would you ever make anything like that?" Bree asked.

"It was for Roman and Riker." Chase stated. "That's why I went to get my shape-shifter research."

"Will it have any effect on our powers?" Kaz asked.

"Well," Chase began. "On shape-shifters, it was intended to temporarily stun the cells that hold the powers."

"Is there anything we can do?" Bree asked.

"It should wear off in a few hours." Chase said, his voice becoming a soft murmur as he approached the last few words of the sentence.

"A few hours?" Bree screamed, her voice becoming slightly demonic, as her vocal manipulation glitched.

Chase glared at Bree. "Do you really want to bring Spike out?"

"Who's Spike?" Kaz asked.

Chase shook his head. "I'll explain later."

It took a good few hours, but eventually, Bree was able to remove her hand from Kaz's arm, and Kaz was able to move again. After that experience, Bree took several showers and Chase hid the pore paste from Kaz.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I am so sorry that I didn't update yesterday! However, I was traveling a bit yesterday and I'm on spring break, which should allow for more writing time, yet some stuff came up.**_

" _ **Most People are Good" by Luke Bryan is the jam,**_

 _ **~Alto**_


	7. Prompt 7: Donkey

**Life in the Penthouse**

 **Prompt #7: Donkey**

 _ **A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats: Elite Force or any of its predecessors. If I did, I would be the richest teenager in the world.**_

Chase stared at an small black box that had been tossed in front of the penthouse door.

He poked it with a stirring stick used to mix chemicals together.

"There has got to be a way to get into this box." He murmured as he set the stick down.

Chase ran a hand through his hair as Skylar entered Mission Command.

"Chase," Skylar said. "why is there a donkey upstairs?"

Chase looked up at Skylar. "What?"

"Just come on." Skylar said as she motioned him to follow her.

When they got up to the main level of the penthouse, they saw, of course, what Skylar had said was up there.

A donkey.

Chase stared at it for a moment before shouting: "Why is there a donkey in the penthouse?'

Kaz entered the room with a leash and a very large sweater. "Hey, Chase."

Chase shot a death glare at Kaz. "I'm assuming you are responsible for the donkey?"

"Uh, yeah." Kaz responded.

Chase sighed and rubbed his forehead. That box was giving him a headache and was already having a rough day that started out with burning his hand while making breakfast, getting knocked out by some idiotic invention of Mr. Davenport's, and he burned himself again while attempting to turn on a Bunsen burner.

"Why do you need the donkey?" Chase questioned.

"I found him on he side of the road. Poor guy looked cold." Kaz said.

Chase rolled his eyes and looked at Kaz. "You need to take him back. I think he belongs to a farmer."

"How do you know that?" Kaz scoffed.

"Because he has this identification tag on his ear." Chase responded. "And you said you found him on the side of the road, behind a fence."

"Okay, but I'll need some help." Kaz said.

Chase sighed and rubbed his head again. "I'll get Bree or Skylar to super-speed the donkey back."

"Yeah, I can take the donkey back." Skylar said as she reappeared with a bottle of water.

"Good." Chase said as he went back downstairs to finish observing the box.

Skylar walked over to Kaz. "So, where is the farm you got this little guy at?"

"Um, I don't remember." Kaz said.

"Oh, great." Skylar said sarcastically.

If things couldn't get any weirder, Oliver walked in, wearing a suit and holding a bouquet of red, white and pink roses.

He walked over to Skylar. "Hello, milady."

Oliver bowed and offered the roses to Skylar.

Skylar then gave a glance of disgust and walked off. Kaz turned to Oliver. "Dude, what was that?"

"Okay, look." Oliver said. "I'm desperate! I bet I'm more desperate that Chase."

"Oliver, one day, she'll realize, well, something about you that will make her want to date you." Kaz said. "Anyway, can you help me with this donkey?"

Oliver looked at the donkey. "Yeah."

"Oh, and if we could take it back before Chase comes back, that would be great." Kaz said.

It took some time, but Kaz and Oliver managed to take the donkey back to the farm before Chase came back upstairs to watch the news.

Of course, all seemed fine, until a news story came up, with a farmer who had lost his donkey.

"Kaz!" Chase shouted.

 _ **A/N: I am so sorry that I didn't update Saturday, but I finally got this finished and I hope y'all enjoyed it!  
**_

 _ **Y'all are awesome,**_

 _ **~Alto**_


	8. Prompt 8: Scribble

**Life in the Penthouse**  
 **Prompt #8: Scribble**

Skylar stared at the blank paper in front of her.

"What should I do here?"

Chase entered the room and looked up at Skylar. "Hey, Skylar. Do you want a sandwich?"

"No, but I would love some inspiration. Caldera is holding a talent contest and it's my year to do art. Can you help me?" Skylar asked.

"Um, how about scribble art?" Chase asked.

Skylar cocked her head. "What's that?"

"Well, you draw a subject, like a bottle or something. Then you scribble all over it, then you color the lines in, usually in cool or warm colors." Chase suggested.

Skylar smiled and nodded her head. "I like it! Thanks, Chase."

"Yeah." Chase said as he grabbed a water and went back upstairs.

 _Several Hours Later..._

"Where's Skylar?" Bree asked as she took a spot on the couch with an apple.

Chase looked at her from his computer. "She has something to do on Caldera."

"So, she's on Caldera." Bree said.

"I think so." Chase said.

Oliver came up from Mission Command. "Why are there a bunch of balloons down in Mission Command?"

"What?" Chase asked as he walked over to Oliver.

"I don't know. I went down there and there were at least a thousand balloons down there." Oliver responded. "Wait, it's not someone's birthday, is it?"

"Nope." Chase said. "Well, I'd better get down there."

Sure enough, when Chase got downstairs, there was at least a thousand balloons down there.

"Skylar!" Chase shouted.

Skylar appeared from behind a wall of balloons. "Uh, happy birthday?"

"You know my birthday is on August fifth." Chase said. "And it's March thirty-first."

"Okay, I won the competition, but the prize was our currency." Skylar responded.

"Caldera's currency is rubber balloons?" Chase asked.

"Yes. I didn't have a better place to put them, so I put them down here." She responded. "Don't worry, I'm moving them to Kaz's storage room."

"Good." Chase said.

Skylar managed to fit all the balloons in the room. However, Kaz wasn't expecting to find a plethora of balloons in the room...

"Awesome!" Kaz said.


	9. Prompt 9: Umbrella

**Life in the Penthouse** **  
** **Prompt #9: Umbrella**

"Skylar!" Bree shouted. "Are you ready to go?"

The Calderan superhero came rushing down the stairs. "Yeah, but I think it's raining."

"Is it?" Bree asked as she looked out the window. "Chase!"

"What now?" Chase whimpered as he walked downstairs, rubbing his left arm that had twenty stitches due to a "issue with a neurotic pigeon."

"Do you have any umbrellas?" Bree asked her brother.

"Check Mission Command, I don't think Mr. Davenport has any up here." Chase said.

"Thanks." Bree said as she and Skylar went down to Mission Command.

The girls went down into Mission Command and entered the tunnels of the underground command center and Chase's "geek cave," as Bree called it.

"I think storage is over here." Skylar said as she pointed to a entrance on the left.

They entered the room to find a single rock inside. Bree made a face and looked at the single green rock.

"What's with the rock?" Bree questioned.

Skylar shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe it's the right door..."

They entered the room and found a pigeon. The pigeon angrily squawked and began flying towards the girls.

Bree closed the door. "Chase was right, there is a neurotic pigeon here."

The girls walked down the tunnels, opening various doors in hopes of finding the storage room. Bree and Skylar found:

Eight lit candles,

A room of balloons (Skylar looked away and acted like she didn't know why they were in there),

Four turtles,

Seven frogs,

Eight vats of gum,

One laptop,

And seven boxes.

Bree and Skylar eventually gave up and found Kaz and Oliver entering the penthouse, each holding a umbrella.

"Where did you get those?" Bree asked.

"Oh, funny story," Kaz said. "Oliver and I went looking for that neurotic pigeon Chase was talking about and we stumbled on this room with a single green rock with two umbrellas."

Bree groaned and stormed off. Skylar looked around, and turned to the boys.

"Why is there a pigeon in Mission Command?"


	10. Prompt 10: Escape (Skylar)

**Life in the Penthouse**

 **Prompt #10: Escape (Part One of Five)**

 _ **A/N: Welcome to the tenth prompt of "Life in the Penthouse!" I'm ecstatic that this collection has had good response and I can't wait to write more for y'all!**_

 _ **With that being said, I decided to write my first five-shot! However, it should be noted that the last two weeks have been taxing physically and emotionally. I'm not gonna get political here (Because this is possibly an escape from the dreaded term used daily to annoy certain groups), so I'm not gonna explain further. Back to my point, here, this first one will change perspectives between each of the five Elite Force characters, so if I don't match the character correctly, blame it on politics (And maybe the fact that I haven't written a lot specifically for Kaz)!**_

 _ **Review response:**_

 _ **Skoliver4ever:**_ **_I'm assuming you wanted some Skoliver shipping? Well, there is a bit in prompt nine, I think. I could be able to do a Skoliver specific one – shot._**

 _ **Well, enjoy the chapter!**_

 _Third Person (Skylar) P.O.V.:_

"Where am I?"

The alien girl sat up and rubbed her head. _Why was it throbbing?_

Skylar looked around and observed her surroundings. She was in a forest, surrounded by small, minuscule insects and from a distance, a poison dart frog was visible.

Skylar carefully stood up and began to walk around. It didn't take her long to bump (quite literally) into a tree.

She fell upon impact. However, when she stood up, she noticed something.

A note inscribed on a tree.

Skylar stood, suspicious. She prepared to blast anyone as she began to read the note.

 _Clue #1:_

 _What's a day without a little excitement?_

Skylar cocked her head. "What?"

" _Well, that wasn't helpful at all."_ Skylar though. She had to figure this out though if she ever wanted to figure out what was going on. Then, she looked in the distance and saw a volcano.

"This has to be it." She said as she attempted to super-speed over to the volcano.

It didn't work.

"Well, fine then." She said. "I've made it without my powers before, and I can do it again."

After several hours of crashing through tall grass, getting eaten alive by mosquitoes, and several near misses with poisonous frogs, spiders and snakes, Skylar made it to the foot of the volcano, where there was another note scratched into the volcano.

 _Clue #2:_

 _Something to spice life up._

"Lava." Skylar said instinctively. That had to be it.

She looked up at the towering mountain of ash and fire. " _I have to climb."_

Skylar grabbed hold of a rock and began to climb. By the time she was halfway up, another clue appeared, right beside a ledge and a staircase.

 _Clue #3:_

 _Don't mind me!_

"What would that have to do with a staircase and a ledge?" Skylar murmured.

She hoisted herself up to the ledge to look at her options. Both descended into darkness.

"Don't mind me, don't mind me, don't mind me, don't mind me.." Skylar murmured.

Then, she took the plunge and went for the ledge.

It led to a small cave with a single candle and a note.

 _Clue #4:_

 _Will I burn forever?_

"Candle." Skylar said as she blew it out.

Right as she blew the candle out, the cave filled up with light. Despite Skylar's best efforts, she couldn't figure out why this had occurred. What just happened? What is happen _ing?_

She looked around and found another clue.

 _Clue #5:_

 _Scared of light?_

This room was as dark as it could get. Not a single glimpse of light was in sight.

" _Why would I be scared of light?"_ Skylar wondered. Then, she touched the wall.

"Skylar?" A hollow, bodiless voice echoed through the empty cave.

"Bree?" She said. "What's on the walls?"

"Skylar?"

"Bree?"

"Skylar, seriously, wake up!"

"Bree?"

Skylar opened her eyes.

"Mission alert. Come on!" Bree said from the doorway of their shared room, mission suit on, phone in hand.

 _ **A/N: Will this be a dream for every member, though?"**_

 _ **See y'all Thursday (If you read "Ranch House") Saturday with Bree's escape,**_

 _ **~Alto**_


	11. Prompt 10: Escape (Bree)

**Life in the Penthouse**

 **Prompt #10: Escape (Part Two of Five)**

"Oh..."

Bree whined as she sat up and rubbed her head. She then took in her surroundings.

She was in some sort of hedge thing, with two paths. One, she assumed, would lead to the way out of this place.

The second, wouldn't and she would have to start over.

"Alright," Bree said as she stood up. "Which way..."

Then, something popped up from the shrubbery.

A scroll.

Bee cocked her head and walked over to collect the paper. She untied the red ribbon keeping the note closed and read the note.

 _Clue #1:_

 _Some like it perplexing._

Bree stared at the paper for a good minute or two before yelling for her brother.

"Chase!"

Then, she appeared in a dark cave, with the walls covered in a thick substance. Bree didn't dare touch it.

"Bree?"

She heard the bodiless voice of her younger brother call for her.

"Chase? Where are you? I need your help."

"Bree?"

She shook her head. "No, Chase, please. I need your help."

"Bree?"

"Chase, this isn't funny." Bree said. "Stop it."

"Bree?"

"You're scaring me. Chase?"

Then, the ghostly figure of Krane appeared, with Chase beside him. Chase looked absolutely frightened for once.

"Bree?" Chase said, his eyes lighting up slightly as he saw his older sister.

"I'm here!" She said as she ran over before Krane pulled out a knife and held it to Chase's neck.

"Get back, you idiot." Krane said.

That's when Bree woke up.


	12. Prompt 10: Escape (Oliver)

**Life in the Penthouse**  
 **Prompt #10: Escape (Oliver)**

 _ **A/N: Hey, y'all! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in the last few weeks. I have moved the update day for this story to Sunday.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If you have any questions regarding the change, please PM me!**_

 _ **By the way, this part is rated T. Just a warning...**_

 ** _And now for a disclaimer..._**

 _ **altoclefislife has issued a disclaimer for this chapter from now until the chapter ends.**_

 ** _altoclefislife does not own any of the characters, themes, or locations mentioned here. They are owned by Disney and or Disney XD._**

 ** _altoclefislife only owns one location mentioned. This concludes this disclaimer. We now return you to regular programming._**

* * *

"Skylar!"

Oliver abruptly sat up and woke up.

"Where am I?" He asked no one as he looked around.

Oliver stood up and walked around the green maze.

He felt the sudden urge to run and jump over the maze walls. He attempted to fly, but couldn't.

Oliver brushed it off and jumped over five of the maze walls before getting tired. But then, he saw a cave.

Suddenly, the green walls melted around him as the cave grew closer.

Soon enough, he was in the cave. Oliver was astounded by the cave's beauty.

The cave shimmered with some type of precious ore, with a small crystal lake.

"Woah. I feel like I'm in a comic book!" Oliver said as he walked closer to the water.

All was peaceful.

Until Oliver looked into the lake.

A bionic chip sat in between two rocks, with a glowing green light.

This surprised him. What was a bionic chip doing in the middle of a lake?

That's when he saw the knife.

"Well, look who finally showed up."

Oliver turned and saw Krane.

"Who are you?" Oliver asked.

Krane laughed. "An old friend. Of Bree and Chase, that is. Or, what's left of Chase."

That's when Oliver woke up.


	13. Prompt 10: Escape (Kaz)

**Life in the Penthouse**

 **Prompt #10: Kaz's Escape**

 _ **A/N: So, my finals are next week (Which is very late, since my school disrict is typically out for the summer by Memorial Day, but due to the teacher walkout, we had to use up the rest of May) and I had my first ever AP exam last Friday. Luckily, I got to stay home (We were excused the whole day) and it doesn't sound like I missed much, so that's good!**_

 _ **Next week will be Chase's escape. Maybe...**_

"Ow!"

A rock bounced off Kaz's head, which woke the superhero up. Kaz sat up and looked around.

It was completely dark.

Other than a glimmering hatchet in the corner of the room, stained with a red substance.

Kaz didn't even want to know what was on the hatchet. Then, he heard a cackle in the the distance.

"It's too dark in here." He said. "Oh, wait."

Kaz attempted to activate one of his fire powers, but nothing worked.

"Oh, great! I'm normal again." He whimpered.

After standing up, he walked towards the sound of the cackling, holding his arms and hands out to detect any possible obstructions nearby.

His hand touched the wall.

Why was it wet?

Kaz found the man who was cackling earlier. The man was standing over the limp body of Chase, holding a bionic chip with a bloody knife in his hand.

The man turned to see Kaz.

"Well, well, well." He said as he walked towards Kaz. "If it isn't one of the superheroes Chase said would come looking for him. You're a bit too late, so, goodbye."

That's when Kaz woke up.

Oliver was standing over him, with Bree and Skylar outside his door.

"Oliver, what's wrong?" Kaz asked.

The girls and Oliver looked at each other. Bree started crying. Skylar walked over to Oliver as Oliver turned to face Kaz.

"Chase is gone. We all had the same dream. He's been gone for weeks." Oliver said.


	14. Prompt 10: Escape (Chase)

**Life in the Penthouse**

 **Prompt # 10**

 _ **A/N: This is the final part in the "Escape" prompt, so let's find out what happened to Chase! But first, review responses!**_

 _ **Pink-Libra-girl:** **I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reviewing!**_

* * *

Chase walked around a forest outside of Centium City.

This is where he went to think, and where he went after a rough day.

Today was both.

The mission that day went south – quick.

It was supposed to be simple, but everything fell out of place once Kaz lit the place on fire. Bree and Skylar then proceeded to attempt to put out the fire, but ran into each other and were knocked out unconscious for a good hour.

Oliver then attempted to put out the fire using one of his water powers, but pushed himself too hard and fainted due to exhaustion.

Then, Kaz went to go get help by going into the city by flying, and hit a tree.

Everyone was unconscious.

Except Chase.

He managed to put the fire out himself, then completed the mission himself. He then managed to get everyone home and in their beds before coming to the forest.

Then, earlier, Bree turned him down from going to the library so she could go see some stupid romantic movie with Skylar. He didn't even want to try Kaz and Oliver; as they were playing "Topple the Tower" on the balcony with the numerous house plants.

And now, he was here.

With everyone else asleep at the penthouse, he had some time to walk, enjoy the quiet, enjoy nature and think.

Until...

"Hello, Chase."

Chase turned.

"Krane!"

"Hello there. Thought you could destroy me? That's what they all think."

Before Chase could say anything else, he was on the ground, passed out.

 _Several Hours Later..._

Chase came to in a dark cave, where the only source of light was a small hole where sunshine was visible. He tried to move, but learned he was strapped down to a table.

"No more escaping. If I can't control you, you are useless to me and should be dead. So,"

Krane turned to face Chase. From what Chase could see, Krane was holding the sharpest knife he had ever seen.

Chase began to struggle. Then, he used his molecular kinesis to knock the knife out of Krane's hand.

But then, Krane used his to get it back.

There wasn't much else Chase could do, so he closed his eyes and let his mind do the rest.

 _Several Hours Later..._

"Oh my gosh, Chase!"

"Ooh.."

Chase opened his eyes to see Bree and the rest of the team, even Adam, Leo and Mr. Davenport, along with Douglas and Tasha standing over him. He realized he was lying on the couch, in the penthouse.

He was home.

"Chase, you're okay!" Bree said.

He rubbed his head. "What happened?"

"Krane took you and almost took your bionic chip out, which would, as you know, would'ev killed you. If it wasn'tg for the Elite Force, along with Adam and Leo, Krane would still be on the loose." Davenport said.

"And he's really dead this time." Leo said. "It only took a gazillion times to kill him."

Chase made a face. "A gazillion isn't a number."

"And, he's back." Adam said.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Okay, that was the last part to the "Escape" prompt, so regular prompts will return next week!**_

 _ **My finals are next week (They would have been last week if my state didn't have a teacher walkout, but whatever, it needed to happen), and then I'm done with school until August!**_

 _ **Also, I would like to recommend a upcoming story from a fellow fanfiction author! If you often read Lab Rats or Elite Force fanfictions, you might have seen one of her stories. Well, she is writing a orginial story on Wattpad that will be released on Thursday. Make sure to check it out!**_

 _ **My sewing machine finally works,**_

 _ **~Alto**_


	15. Prompt 11: Contest

**Life in the Penthouse**

 **Prompt #11: Contest**

 _ **A/N: We have returned to regular prompts, as I finished the five part prompt for "Escape," which also worked as a ten prompt special.**_

 _ **And now, a disclaimer.**_

 _ **We interrupt your programming at the request of altoclefislife. This is a Disclaimer. **_

_**Altoclefislife does not own any characters, places and concepts originally featured in the shows, "Lab Rats," "Mighty Med," or "Lab Rats: Elite Force." They are the property of the creators and the broadcasters with whom aired the shows.**_

 _ **This concludes this disclaimer. We now return you to regular programming.**_

* * *

"I won!"

Bree ran down the stairs, holding her phone and beaming. Once she got off the stairs, though, she began to jump up and down life a child who had been told that their mother was taking them to the toy store and would let them pick out whatever toy they wanted.

Chase, who was sitting at the desk off of the kitchen/eating area, leaned over from his work (he was creating a program to help with early severe weather detection and making alert notifications less traumatizing and more to the point) to look at his sister. "What did you win?"

"I won a trip to the Caribbean, and all of you get to go!" Bree squealed.

"Ooh, I've always wanted to go to the Caribbean!" Oliver said. "I bet the architecture is beautiful."

"Yeah, it is." Chase said. "Bree, are you sure this wasn't a scam?"

"Oh, Chase. Don't worry about that." Bree said. "Take a break. All is well and I made sure the contest was legit."

"Okay, but please, never say "legit" ever again. It drives me insane when people say that." Chase said. "Just tell me the contest name and the site the contest was on, and I'll authenticate it."

"Ug, fine." Bree said. "Real-World Travel experiences and the contest name was, "Caribbean Getaway for Five."

"Okay, let me run this through Mr. Davenport's authenticity program." Chase said as he walked back over to the desktop and typed in the information.

"Okay," Chase said as the program completed the authentication. He then clicked on a new file, which contained the information.

"Well, I have good news and bad news." Chase said.

"What's the good news?" Bree asked.

"The good news is that the contest is real. The bad news is that you have to pay for the majority of, well, everything."

"What?" Bree asked as she moved closer to the computer. "The description said "all expenses paid."

"Well, minus some major expenses, such as baggage, hotel, flight, food, internet, transportation, gas, data usage, and, not to mention our bionics. Which technically isn't an expense, but if we go a while without capsules, our bionics will glitch and we don't want to cause any damage or go through that again." Chase explained.

Bree shook her head. "Can I cancel?"

Chase looked through the file, which mostly consisted of binary code, along with several symbols and basic computer coding typically found in robots or video games.

"Doesn't look like it, but I'm definitely not going. I bet the rest of the team will go, though. You'll just have to find one more person to go with you." Chase responded.

Bree groaned. Oliver chimed in. "Hey, Bree, I'll pay for the flight and baggage."

"Yeah, how about whomever is going chips in and pays for something. Maybe you could pay for hotel rooms and food. Then, Kaz could pay for transportation and gas, Skylar could pay for internet, and whoever else is going could pay for data usage and transportation of your capsule." Chase suggested.

Bree thought about the idea for a minute. "That's a good idea! Thanks, Chase!" Bree went to go tell Kaz and Skylar (Who were currently at the park, planting trees after an incident with Kaz's powers caused the loss of several trees planted by the local school district in the memory of several students lost during a 7.5 earthquake).

 _One week later..._

"I'm getting the soup! Give me five minutes, you're not the only one with leptospirosis here." Chase said as he rushed to the girl's room with water, two bowls of soup and some antibiotics.

Little did the four members of the Elite Force who went to the Caribbean knew that there was a leptospirosis, or Weil's Disease, outbreak occurring. Chase had a feeling that something wasn't right, but he didn't want to seem like a fun killer even more than he already was ("I'll admit it time to time..." he told to no one in particular a few days back), so he let them go. Plus, he wasn't sure if his instinct was wrong or right.

Turns out, his instinct was correct.

And now, he had to take care of four sick people at the same time.

At nine 'o clock every night, once all of the sick members were asleep, Chase would shower several times, then grab something to eat (typically an apple, he had mostly lost his appetite by the end of the day, especially since one of the symptoms of the sickness was vomiting, which didn't help anything for Chase).

Eventually, the team got better, and Bree had sworn off contests that took the winner to a foreign country.

And now, all they had to deal with a slightly grumpy Chase due to lack of food over the last few weeks, give or take, as he was busy taking care of his teammates.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I'm on summer break! We would've been out in May, but due to the teacher walkout in my state (Which I was 100% for, but I'm not gonna go into detail over the conditions of our schools and instruction, including the fact that I have to take a proficiency test for the most useless class ever, because I took the most useful class ever, which should get me college credit, while this class would only get me half a high school credit), we had to add thirty minutes and three days to each school day and the rest of the school year (In that order) to make up for the mandated hours (doesn't make any sense if the state mandates hours, yet they won't sufficiently fund things, then they tax the heck out of the middle class, improperly pay workers, and then they put the evil oil overlords on top of everything else).**_

 _ **Anyway, I cleaned out a closet today and I'm so proud of myself (Fifteen years of junk, gone!).**_

 _ **Also, I want to recommend a story on Wattpad! The story is by the amazing Brentinator, and it's called "Dear, My Murderer." It's amazing, an original story, and chapter two is up! Here's the description:**_

" _ **When two teenagers find Madelyn Stapleton brutally murdered in the school parking lot on the night of prom, everyone assumes it was a random killing. After all, Madelyn was the most loved girl in school. But as the Stapleton's file a lawsuit against the school, the police find evidence that whoever killed Madelyn Stapleton goes to school with her. And her boyfriend is immediately the main suspect."**_

 _ **I hope you check it out! It's a great murder mystery!**_

 _ **Jamming to Keith Urban,**_

 _ **~Alto**_


	16. Prompt 12: Doctor

**Life in the Penthouse**

 **Prompt #12: Doctor**

 _ **A/N: I am so sorry for not updating last week! I was freaking out because I had a proficiency test (that I didn't pass, so now I have to take the class online), so I forgot to write anything for this story. So, here's a new prompt!**_

 _ **Review responses:**_

 _ **Brentinator: Anytime! I'm glad you liked "Contest." This was one of my favorites to write, too!**_

Chase Davenport messed around with a chip board as his uncle (father, it's a long story) Douglas built a base for the chip board as the two built a robot.

"Just need the board now, is it ready?" Douglas asked.

"Almost." Chase said as he connected a cord to one of the components of the chip.

The two were startled when the hyperlift suddenly beamed down Oliver, a member of the team.

"Chase, something's wrong with Kaz!" He said frantically. "Bree, too."

"C'mon Chase, let's go see what's wrong." Douglas said as he and Chase followed Oliver up to the living space of the penthouse.

When the trio arrived up in the penthouse, they saw Skylar attempting to keep the two from hurting themselves and each other.

Kaz and Bree were in a trance like state, with their superpowers going haywire.

"Um, I've never seen this before." Chase said. "It's not a seizure, I think it's some sort of superpower glitch."

"I think you're right." Douglas said. "We'd better take them down to the infirmary and call Donnie's go-to-doctor that knows that you all have superpowers."

"Okay, we need to figure out how to do this." Skylar said as she held a forcefield down in between the two superheroes.

"But how?" Oliver asked.

Chase thought for a moment as he made his "I-just-got-a-good-idea" face that Leo said was weird.

"Oh, Chase has a idea! By the way, your expression for that could use some work." Oliver mentioned.

Chase rolled his eyes before sharing his idea.

"If I use my forcefield, I might be able to transport them down to Mission Command and into the infirmary." Chase said.

"That sounds like our only option right now, so let's do that." Douglas said as Chase began to walk to Bree.

A proton ring formed in her hand as Chase began to create the forcefield.

Bree threw the ring as Chase formed the forcefield, but, noticing the weapon, put the forcefield around himself and did a flip as the ring hit the forcefield.

Skylar and Oliver looked at him, stunned before Chase ran over to Bree and managed to put the barrier around her.

He managed to get both Bree and Kaz down into the infirmary. The three teens strapped Kaz and Bree to the beds while Douglas called the doctor.

As they waited, the three sat in some (very uncomfortable) chairs and watched as their friends (sister, for Chase) and teammates suffered.

"What is taking so long?" Chase wondered out loud.

"Yeah, I can't bear to watch them suffer like this much longer." Skylar said.

Chase shook his head as he stood up. "I'm gonna go check on Douglas. Shout if you need anything."

The superheroes nodded as the bionic superhuman left the room in search of his father/uncle.

Chase found Douglas in Mission Command, with the doctor and a white bakery box.

"There you are!" Chase said as he entered the room.

"Oh, hi Chase, um, macaron?" Douglas offered.

Chase rolled his eyes. "You took a break for a macaron? Kaz and Bree could be dying and you thought it would be a brilliant idea to go get bakery treats?"

"Situations like this stress me out! You can't blame me for my stress!" Douglas snapped back.

"Is this the doctor?" Chase asked.

"Yes, I'm doctor Roberts." The guy standing next to Douglas said. "Can you show me to the infirmary?"

Chase nodded as he led doctor Roberts into the infirmary. Skylar and Oliver came out soon after, saying that they weren't allowed in the room until Kaz and Bree were okay.

The teens and Douglas remained in Mission Command, with Skylar, Oliver and Douglas eating the macarons that Douglas had bought while Chase created a program that allowed humans to blast robots off into space if things got too crazy.

Doctor Roberts came out of the infirmary and informed the team that Kaz and Bree were okay and that they were, as Chase suspected, having superpower glitches.

The doctor left soon after snatching a macaron and taking one look at Chase's new software and telling the genius that it "is a brilliant idea if things get too crazy."

Kaz and Bree were cleared to go on missions, and all returned to normal in the penthouse.

Well, normal for the Elite Force.

 _ **A/N: See y'all next week!**_


	17. Prompt 13: Nightmare

**Life in the Penthouse**

 **Prompt #13: Nightmare**

 _ **A/N: This prompt was requested by Superavenger212 , so thank you for the prompt, and thank you for reading this story!**_

 _ **If you would like to see me write something based on a word of your choice (No swear words, keep it PG), please leave it in the comments, or send me a PM! If you have any specific requests to go along with the word prompt, feel free to leave those for me, too!**_

 _ **And without further ado, here's "Nightmare!"**_

"Oh, Olliepop!"

A voice cackled in the distance as the (strangely familiar) voice echoed through a (alley? Cathedral? Theater?) structure.

"Oliver..."

This second voice was familiar, but rough. The first voice was sickeningly sweet, like a frosting made by a young child who went a bit overboard on the powdered sugar.

Then, he opened his eyes to Mr. Terror, and Roman and Riker. Wait...

"Reese?"

The seducing teenager gave an evil grin. "Hey hey." She said as she waved slightly.

Oliver moved and stood up. "Skylar?"

Roman shook his head. "Dead."

Oliver fell down. "No... Kaz?"

Riker snorted. "Dead."

Oliver felt a tear roll down his face. "Bree?"

Mr. Terror gave her son a sickeningly sweet smile. "Dead like dad."

"No...Chase? C'mon now, please tell me that Chase is still alive."

Reese laughed from a corner of the alley and held up a bionic chip. "I had the honors."

"No..." Oliver growled. "You all are going to pay."

"Oh, Olliepop, I think you're gonna pay!" Mr. Terror cackled. "You can't do _anything._ Your powers are gone."

The news hit him like a brick that was thrown by Adam Davenport. "I don't care."

Suddenly, Roman came up behind him and put him in a chokehold. "Mr. Terror, you do the honors."

"Thank you." Mr. Terror said as she strode towards Oliver.

"Quimby Fletcher." She said. "You ran far after the wedding."

"How are you here? You were knocked out after you absorbed the Arcturion's energy." Oliver said, attempting to stall his "mother."

She shrugged. "I found a way."

Oliver coughed as Roman held Oliver in the chokehold tighter.

"Don't kill him!"

Something peculiar occurred as Mr. Terror was walking closer to Oliver.

"Shut up, Bridget." Mr. Terror said. "Now, where was I?"

"No!"

Oliver thought for a moment before everything went black.

Oliver sat up in his bed with a start to see Chase, Kaz and Skylar standing over him.

"Skylar!"

Oliver hugged Skylar as Chase and Kaz moved out of the way to let the awkwardness ensue.

"That must have been some nightmare." Kaz said.

Chase nodded in agreement as Skylar tried to escape Oliver's clutches.

"Okay, okay. Um, Oliver? Oliver, can you let go of me?" Skylar asked.

"Sky, Chasey, Kazimerias, Bree, who I know isn't here right now, you all were dead in my dream and the shape shifters teamed up with Mr. Terror, and my powers were gone, and-"

Chase began to carefully push Oliver down back onto his bed. "Shh. Just go back to sleep. You're okay. We're okay. Nothing happened between the shape shifters and the other person you told us about."

"I'll explain Mr. Terror to you later." Kaz whispered to Chase.

Skylar left the room after saying goodnight as Chase turned off the lights.

The next day, Oliver was protective over everyone during a mission. And it didn't help anything.

Chase ended up going down to Mission Command, where he trained and freaked out for a good six hours.


	18. Prompt 14: Market

**Life in the Penthouse**  
 **Prompt # 14: Market**

 _ **Review responses!**_

 _ **Superavenger212: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! I do also think that Oliver was ignored in Elite Force's short run and I'm happy to help out with your request!**_

 _ **If anyone else would like to request a prompt, then send me a PM, or leave it in the comments! But please keep it PG.**_

 _ **Enjoy "Market!"**_

"Chase! We're out of Chocolatly Crisp cereal!" Kaz shouted from the kitchen.

Chase came downstairs, as he heard Kaz due to his super hearing. "Kaz, we have better things to spend our money on. Like books and carrots."

Kaz rolled his eyes. "Fun killer." He murmured as Chase began to walk back upstairs.

"I heard that!" Chase shouted.

Kaz moped around the kitchen until Oliver appeared.

"Hey Kaz!" Oliver greeted. "Want to play "Topple the Tower" with Bree's shoes? I found six inch heels!"

"Oliver, we have to do something about this tragedy!" Kaz shouted as he grabbed onto Oliver's shoulders.

Oliver raised an eyebrow and gave a concerned expression. "What happened?"

"We are out of Chocolatly Crisp cereal." Kaz said dramatically.

Oliver gasped. "No!"

"And Chase refuses to purchase more!" Kaz explained.

Oliver looked around. "Let's go buy some."

 _Twenty minutes later..._

Kaz and Oliver looked around at the street vendors section of downtown Centium City.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Oliver asked.

"Yes. I bought the box from one of these vendors." Kaz said.

After several hours of searching for the cereal and six sacks of potatoes later, the friends and teammates gave up.

"Kaz, I'm gonna go check a Sale - Mart." Oliver said.

"Okay, but I don't think you'll find anything." Kaz responded.

Oliver came back a few minutes later, carring a box of the sacred cereal.

"Don't say a word, let's just go home before Chase gets mad." Oliver said.


	19. Prompt 15: Earthquake

**Life in the Penthouse**  
 **Prompt: 15: Earthquake**

Bree and Skylar happily walked down the sidewalk, shopping bags in hand, while they talked about Bree's current boyfriend that she refused to tell Chase about, and Skylar's strange obsession with grass.

"And, I saw that Mary's Plants and Junk had Bentgrass for sale and-"  
Bree interupted. "Skylar, you sound like Chase."  
"I do?"  
"Yes. Have you ever heard Chase talk about dirt? He is way to into dirt for some dumb reason." Bree responded.

"Oh." Skylar responded. "Well, what do you want to talk about. And please don't say it's boys."

"Well, you know what, maybe we should just go home." Bree said. "Or, we should go into Trendzzz."

The girls ended up going into the store. They were on opposite ends of the store when the ground began to shake.  
"Earthquake!" Someone shouted.

Bree ran under a table while Skylar and several others ended up under the check out desk, which doubled as a table.

By the end of the earthquake, there wasn't much damage, but some glass had broken with several pieces of merchandise destroyed beyond repair.

"Is everyone okay?" Bree asked as everyone began to exit their respective shelters.

"Yeah." Everyone responded as Bree and Skylar met by the door and left the store.  
Everyone was walking downtown as if nothing had ever happened.

Bree turned to Skylar. "I hope the boys are okay."

 _Meanwhile, before the earthquake..._

"Kaz! Did you steal my toothbrush again?" Oliver asked as he walked down the stairs.

Kaz turned around from his seat at the breakfast bar, holding Oliver's toothbrush while scrubbing a bar of soap before doing the same on a packet of jello. "Uh, no?"

Oliver gave him a "seriously? Don't lie to me" expression. "What are you doing?" He asked as he crossed his arms.

"Oh, you see, I learned that you could get a chemical reaction out of something if you rub soap and jello powder together, then place it in coke." Kaz explained.

"Okay, first off, it's mentos and coke, not soap and jello powder. Second, stop stealing my toothbrushes!" Oliver said as he stormed down the stairs and snatched the toothbrush out of Kaz's hand.

"Some friend you are." Kaz murmured.

Chase suddenly came crashing down the stairs, holding some kind of device.

"Guys, get under a table, there's an earthquake coming!" Chase said urgently as he slipped into mission leader mode.

Sure enough, the penthouse began to tremble as the earthquake began. Chase and Oliver got under the table closest to the door, while Kaz got under the breakfast bar.

A light fixture fell from the ceiling, with glass shattering everywhere while the boys used their arms to guard their faces from the shards. A lamp fell, leaving more glass behind. Then, the marble door fell, which would have almost killed Oliver and Chase if they weren't under the table, and if the table wasn't placed where it was.

Then, the shaking stopped.

"Kaz?" Chase shouted.

"I'm okay!" Kaz said.

"I think the table has collapsed slightly on Oliver and I because of the door and Oliver fainted. Can you-"

"Oh my gosh."

Bree and Skylar returned, shopping bags in hand, to the penthouse and placed their bags on the stairs once they managed to get over there.

Kaz ran over to them. "Chase and Oliver are stuck over there, with Oliver knocked out. Skylar, can you use your super strength to get the door off of them?"

Skylar nodded as she ran over to the door and lifted it off of them. Chase stood up and looked at all the damage.

"Bree, can you-"

"Fix everything?" Bree responded. "Yes."

Bree super sped around the room and had cleaned everything before Chase could say anything about the new episode of some NPR podcast.


	20. Prompt 16: Party

**Life in the Penthouse**  
 **Prompt 16 #: Party**

Another day at the penthouse brings a very bored Skylar, who thinks something isn't right.

"Hey, Skylar." Chase said as he walked out of the hyperlift.

"Oh, hey Chase!" Skylar responded.

Chase looked at Skylar, who looked stressed about something as she fiddled with her hair on the couch. "Is there something wrong?"

Skylar nodded. "Yeah. It seems like someone is older."

Chase was about to ask a question, but remembered that she was from a different planet.

"Could it be someone's birthday?" Skylar asked excitedly.

Chase gave a slight nod and looked at the staircase, as if gesturing towards Bree and Skylar's room.

Skylar shot up out of her chair. "It's Bree's birthday?"

Chase gave a traumatized look. "Yes, but we really don't do birthday parties."

"Oh, Chase, will you help me throw one for her?" Skylar asked as she ran over to Chase and grabbed his shoulders.

"We really don't-"

"Come on! Just this one time? Please?" Skylar asked.

Chase gave in. "Fine! Just, you're paying for everything and you're cleaning up after Oliver and Kaz make a mess of _everything."_

"Okay! Come on, I saw this awesome little party store down by a bakery that we have to check out first!" Skylar said as she grabbed Chase's arm and the two sped down to the store.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Kaz, yeah, just grab that, and then AHHH!"

The two boys screamed in unison. Kaz was playing a horror house game, where he had to solve a mystery and handle the situation while Oliver watched and helped his friend along the way.

"Don't stand over there!" Oliver exclaimed.

"He-he was on the hill!" Kaz shouted and breathed.

There was a knock at the door and Bree stormed in. "What in the name of Davenport's space station is going on in here?"

"Uhh, nothing!" Kaz said as Oliver turned off the TV.

"We're just seeing who can scream the loudest while screaming in unison. Yeah, uh, AHHHHHHH!" Oliver replied as Kaz screamed as well after Oliver explained.

"Stop, boys, STOP!" Bree shouted in a deep voice. "I know you were playing that weird horror house mystery game."

"Uh, no, like Oliver said, we were just screaming in unison."

Bree rolled her eyes. "Boys, I grew up in a basement for sixteen years with two boys. I know when boys lie."

"How so?" Kaz asked, trying to sound intrigued.

Bree rolled her eyes again. "I'm not gonna tell you, otherwise you'll learn about my secrets."

With that, Bree left the room and closed the door. Kaz and Oliver were about to start playing again when Bree's voice came through the door.

"I know you're playing that game."

 _Downstairs..._

"Are you done Chase?"

Skylar was covering the penthouse in party decorations while Chase was wrapping four gifts. "I would be if you would stop asking me that every five seconds!"

"Well, are you almost at least close to being finished?" Skylar asked as she threw a balloon in the air.

"Sure, whatever."

Several minutes later, everything was finished.

"Ohh! I'm so excited! I'm gonna go get Bree!" Skylar said as she went upstairs.

Chase looked around at all of the stuff that Skylar had put around the apartment. He knew that it would take forever to take all of it down, but with Skylar's super speed and flying ability, he knew everything would be back to normal soon.

Bree came downstairs, blindfolded with Kaz and Oliver following her downstairs.

Skylar sat her down on the doughnut chair and went over to join Chase and the others at the breakfast bar.

"Okay, you can take your blindfold off now!" Skylar said.

Bree took it off and was astounded by what she saw.

"Surprise!" Skylar, Chase, Kaz and Oliver all said in unison.

The Elite Force enjoyed the party, even Chase, who has been accused of being a fun killer. The cake was spectacular and Kaz insisted that they go there to get cakes every week, which Chase instantly shot down. "Fun killer." Kaz said in response.

Bree opened her gifts, which consisted of six inch heels, ("Can we use those for "Topple the Tower?" Oliver asked), a new jacket ("You'd better enjoy that, it was six hundred dollars!" Chase said angrily), a new phone and a new set of headphones.

After the party, Skylar did as she promised Chase and cleaned up the penthouse and in no time at all, it was in its normal state once again. 


	21. Prompt 17: Confuse

**Life in the Penthouse**  
 **Prompt # 17: Confuse**

 **Description: Various events in which Chase confuses the members with his immense amount of knowledge.** ****

 **Rating: K** ****

 **Characters: Chase, Bree, Kaz, Oliver, Skylar.** ****

 **Pairings: Skoliver**

 _ **Review Response!**_

 _ **Brentinator:**_ _ **That's okay! I completely understand. I had to get a new computer, so I understand what's it like not having a working device or having to borrow someone else's device. I'm so glad you enjoy my writing and I have so much planned for this if my AP and honors classes don't get in the way.**_

"So, what are your plans for the weekend?" Bree asked everyone as she took a seat at her spot at the table.

"Hm, maybe play "Topple the Tower" with all of Chase's failed experiments, then play some video games. The usual." Kaz responded.

"I think I'll join you on that." Oliver said.

Skylar thought for a moment as Chase entered the room. "Do you want to go shopping? I heard that Trendzzzz is having a huge sale on their keychains!"

Bree nodded. "I love that! Let's go after breakfast."

Skylar nodded as Chase took a seat at the computer desk.

"I might work on trying to prove Haley's theory wrong, and then, maybe work on my new physics theory." Chase responded.

Everyone turned to Chase and said simultaneously, "What?"

But, before Chase could explain, Bree said: "That was a rhetorical question."

Chase was in Mission Command when Kaz came down.

"Hey Chase." Kaz said as he began to go to his storage room.

Chase looked up from his work. "Hey Kaz."

"What are you doing?" Kaz asked as he watched Chase pour a blue liquid into a pink liquid.

"I'm testing the density of the chemical Dichloromethylphenylsilane and soap." Chase explained.

Kaz cocked his head. "Huh?"

"Well, you see, density is the-"

"Don't try, I didn't understand the letter "J" until fifth grade." Kaz responded and went into his storage room.

 _ **A/N: I apologise for the short run chapter, but I'm preoccupied with camp NaNoWriMo, so I've been focusing on that.**_ _ ****_

 _ **Just a quick note: With everyone getting ready to go back to school (Minus the people who go back in September...), I just thought that I would let you know that I'm taking honors English and AP World History. I don't know how much time I'll have to write, but we'll see what the workload is like.**_ _ ****_

 _ **Also, I officially have college credit! I passed with a three on my AP Human Geography exam, which is what the college I want to go to takes.**_ _ ****_

 _ **I saw the Fantastic Beasts 2 trailer and I'm incredibly excited,**_ _ ****_

 _ **~Alto**_ __


	22. Prompt 18: Sell

**Life in the Penthouse**  
 **Prompt #18: Sell**

It was just a week ago when Bree decided that she needed to make a name for herself.

She asked Mr. Davenport if he could help her get a store up and running. Mr. Davenport was surprised that Bree wanted to do something this early on when she claimed that she didn't need to worry about adult stuff, even though she was nearing eighteen.

"Okay, but once you start to get regular business, I'll have to leave you to yourself." Davenport said as he followed Bree to a storefront that she noticed was for sale and knew it would make a great store for her.

Bree and Davenport really bonded as they got everything ready. They were trying to keep the whole thing a secret from Skylar and the boys (Because Bree knew that they would want to do something for the business and Bree just wanted it to be about herself and Davenport.

On the opening day of her store, Bree waited at the checkout counter and looked at all of the things she had to sell.

It was all accessories, mostly from some of her other friends that were extremely creative. Bree hadn't made anything yet, but she did design some purses for sale that one of her very skilled friends made.

A young girl and her mother came in, and while the mother looked at some of the blouses, the girl looked at some of the little trinkets that were on a counter close to the checkout counter that contained the more expensive jewelry.

Several others came in and all stuck around for awhile before...

"Kaz?"

"Oh, hey Bree!" Kaz said as he waved. "Do you work here?"

Bree but her lip. She didn't want to tell Kaz that she owned the place because she knew that Kaz would tell everyone else at the penthouse.

"Yeah, I just work here. What do you want?" Bree responded.

"Um," Kaz looked around. "Nothing."

"Then why are you here?" Bree asked as she gave someone the key to the dressing room.

"I was just trying to find a place I could sell some cupcakes." Kaz responded.

"But you said- you know what? Whatever." Bree said.

"So, will you talk to your boss to see if you can sell them?"

"Kaz, I've tasted your cooking, and it's not pretty. So, no." Bree said as she ushered him to the door to get him to leave.

Kaz couldn't respond before he was put out on the sidewalk as Bree opened the door and pushed him out of the store before ringing up some purchases.

The next day...

There was a plate of cupcakes on the checkout counter with a small chalkboard plaque behind it trying to sell "Kazimerias Kakes" in vanilla and chocolate. Bree scowled at the plate and took it off the counter before taking to out to the back to throw it away. She put the plate back and waited for another day of business.

At nine thirty PM, Bree closed for the day and came back to the penthouse to find Kaz watching some cartoon on TV.

"Kaz, how did you get into my store at six this morning? I saw you come in on the cameras." Bree accused.

Kaz jumped up from his seat on the couch. "I knew that was your store! So, how was your day? Did you sell any cakes?"

Bree shook her head. "No. Kaz, you can't sneak into my store in the early hours of the morning to put a plate of cupcakes on the counter."

"Okay, fine. But, I'm telling you that they are great cakes."

Bree rolled her eyes. "Really? I'm pretty sure I saw a bottlecap and a balloon in a few of them."

"Okay, fine. I'm not the best chef in the world, but really? I thought we were teammates, and teammates help each other out." Kaz said.

Bree looked at the ground. "Kaz, I-"

"It's okay Bree. I was gonna get help from Chase to get better, but if you don't want it, don't worry about it." Kaz said.

Several weeks later, Bree had earned enough money to expand her store by breaking down the wall that separated her store from a empty storefront. Bree bought it, but still felt bad about the Kaz thing.

Chase had helped him with different cooking things and now Kaz was brilliant in the kitchen. His cakes were delicious and beautiful. So, Bree went home that day with a little something special for Kaz.

Bree put the keys to the storefront on his bed before rushing own to his storefront with her creative friends to create the best space for a cake place.

Kassidy, who was great at making jewelry, upcycling everything and interior designs, made it look like a little cafe in New York with some special touches that she found at some thrift stores.

Maye focused on the kitchen part. She made some counter space and put in several large ovens. Maye was a baker herself and would help out with Kaz's idea. She also helped out with storage and mixers.

Valerie, Bree's painter friend, made the shop look just like a New York street corner. To the buildings to the people, the walls were so realistic Bree felt like she was actually there.

And Bree made sure everything was set, including the sign that they all designed together. It was a neon sign with reds and yellows making the sign come alive.

When Kaz made it to the store, Bree opened the door for him.

"Kaz, welcome to your new store!" Bree said as she allowed him in.

Bree's friends introduced themselves and Kaz was astounded that they managed to complete the feat in just a few hours.

But most of all, Kaz was happy that Bree had done something nice for him. He knew that she, Chase and Maye would be very helpful to his store and several months later, both businesses were thriving.

 _ **A/N: Hey y'all! I'm almost done with Camp NaNoWriMo and I'm thinking that I'll post the story on my Fictionpress account and Wattpad. Please leave a comment if you want the description!**_

 _ **Of course, I also encourage you to check out "Dear, My Murderer" by Brentinator on Wattpad. Here's the description of the story:**_

" _ **When two teenagers find Madelyn Stapleton brutally murdered in the school parking lot on the night of prom, everyone assumes it was a random killing. After all, Madelyn was the most loved girl in school. But as the Stapleton's file a lawsuit against the school, the police find evidence that whoever killed Madelyn Stapleton goes to school with her. And her boyfriend is immediately the main suspect."**_

 _ **If that doesn't sound good to anyone who enjoys murder mysteries than I don't know what does.**_

 _ **I'm currently reading "Dreamland Burning" and I'm loving it,**_

 _ **~Alto**_


	23. Prompt 19: Dare

**Life in the Penthouse**

 **Prompt #19: Dare**

 _ **A/N: A review response and disclaimer follows:**_

 _ **Review response:**_

 _ **Brentinator:** **Yeah, I guess I kind of ship Braz. I have no idea why, but I do. I also thought Bree needed to grow up a bit in the show, so why not make her act a little more her age (Presumably 17, maybe 18)? I'm happy you enjoyed the chapter and anytime you need a promo, just ask! :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer...**_

 _ **We interrupt your programming. This is a disclaimer.**_

 _ **Altoclefislife does not own any of the concepts, characters, locations, and any other aspects of the shows Lab Rats, Mighty Med, and/ or Lab Rats: Elite Force. They are the property of their respective owners.**_

 _ **This ends this disclaimer. We now return you to regular programming.  
**_

"Skylar..." Kaz and Oliver whined.

Skylar looked up from her phone. __"Yes?"

"I'm bored." Kaz and Oliver said simultaneously.

"Well," Skylar thought out loud for a moment. "Do you want to go see a movie? There's a really cool murder mystery that I really want to see."

"Saw it last week. It's terrible." Oliver said as he began to dramatically slide off the couch.

Skylar looked appalled, but shook it off for her friend's sake. "Well, how about we go shopping?"

"No. Last time we went shopping a giant squid came out of a sewer grate and destroyed half of the city." Kaz said as he slid off the couch as well.

"Okay then. Well, what do you want to do?" Skylar asked.

"Spin the Bottle?" Kaz offered.

"Ew, no." Oliver said. "Not with you playing. But if it was just Skylar and I, I would play all my life."

"Um, no we wouldn't." Skylar said. "Any other ideas?"

"Pictonary?"

"No."

"Topple the Tower?"

"Kaz, the last time you played that, Chase got a black eye and couldn't see for a week." Skylar recalled.

"But Chase isn't here! Bree isn't either so she can't stop our game!" Kaz whined.

Skylar rolled her eyes. "Clue?"

"I think we should try Truth or Dare." Kaz offered.

Skylar looked intrigued. "How do you play?"

"Well, you tell a player to tell the truth about something or dare them to do something. Kaz and I have played it for years." Oliver explained.

"Yep, we broke a lot of walls, doors, bones, CDs, K's record collection, Kyle's skateboards, a old couch and we even cut a tree down and lied abut it." Kaz said, recalling the insane times he had playing the mischievous game at his house because Oliver's mother grounded him and didn't allow Kaz to come over for a month after she caught us playing.

"Well, Bree and Chase are away on some mission halfway across the world, so let's play!" Skylar said.

Kaz found a spinner from one of Chase's board games that they played when the power went out and placed it in the center of their circle.

Oliver brought over some cheese puffs and three sodas as they began to play.

Kaz spun first, with the spinner's arrow landing on one of Skylar's colors.

"Skylar: Truth." Kaz said.

"Okay, um, remember the time your phone was thrown off the balcony and Bree told you it was a huge eraser?" Skylar said.

Kaz nodded. "Yeah?"

"Well, it really was your phone." Skylar said. "We used Oliver's phone as a decoy for the past year, I guess."

Kaz shrugged it off. "Well, I always wanted Oliver's phone! Thanks, Sky!"

Kaz offered a high five as Oliver gave a offended face before looking at Skylar. "You know I can't stay mad at that face."

Olive spun the spinner next and it landed on Skylar again.

"Skylar, truth." Oliver said. "Who is you crush? And be honest." Oliver ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to make it more uniform.

"Um, I honestly don't have a crush yet. I'm just trying to figure out being a alien on Earth." Skylar said.

"But you've been here for four years. How have you not figured this out yet?" Oliver said, dumbfounded.

Skylar shrugged. "I don't know. I think I'm just living in a bubble."

"Woah. You can feel the awkward." Kaz said.

Oliver glared at Kaz. "What?"

"Oh, can you feel it too?" Kaz asked.

Oliver tackled Kaz as the two began to fight. Skylar attempted to break the boys apart, but nothing was working. So, she just went upstairs and allowed the fight to continue. However, she forgot that Chase was coming home soon.

 _A few hours later..._

"What the heck is going on in here?" Chase shouted as he saw Kaz and Oliver fighting through his spot at the doorway.

The two instantly stopped at the sound of the youngest member's voice.

"Did you play "Truth or Dare again?" Chase groaned.

They nodded.

"Well, gotta go, bye!" Kaz said as he flew out of the penthouse and out into the night sky.

"Yeah, me too." Oliver said as he did the same.

Chase looked around the penthouse and found the place to be an absolute disaster zone.

The couch was flipped over, the coffee table was in the hyperlift, the random decor pieces strewn all over the place. A table leg had been ripped off and thrown through the wall. There was shards of broken glass and ceramic as the glassware and plates from the kitchen was destroyed. Chairs were flipped over and numerous holes were in the wall.

"Skylar!" Chase yelled.

Skylar super sped down the stairs and suddenly everything was back to normal.

"How did you-" Chase began, dumbfounded. "Thank you Skylar."

"Well, I started all of this, so Yeah. Sorry, Chase." Skylar said as she picked some paint out of her hair.

Chase nodded. "I'm going to bed. Bree will be home tomorrow."

"Goodnight." Skylar said as Chase waved at her and climbed the stairs.

Skylar breathed a sigh of relief until she found out that Kaz and Oliver had resumed the fight in the park. Nothing happened to them, but Kaz and Oliver had to plant some trees the next day.

 _ **A/N: Okay, so I would like to promote two stories:**_

 _ **1.) I cannot recommend Brentinator's story, "Dear, My Murderer" enough! If you haven't checked it out yet, you have to! It's on Wattpad and follows the tale of a boyfriend trying to get his name cleared after his girlfriend his murdered while the killer harasses him online.**_

 _ **2.) I have released my completed Camp NaNoWriMo story, "Stars Reborn" on Wattpad and Fictionpress! It's about a Dystopian girl who has to overthrow the new American government that was formed after a meteor hit and anarchy ensued. It's better than it sounds, but it's more than 20,000 words long, with my goal being 20,000 words total for this story.**_

 _ **I hope you check out these original stories,**_

 _ **~Alto**_


	24. Prompt 20: Pies

**Life in the Penthouse**  
 **Prompt #20: Pies**

 _ **A/N: Quick review response...**_

 _ **Brentinator: I'm glad you liked it and I actually forgot about Chase's birthday. Oops...**_

 _ **Anyway, this is inspired by the iCarly episode, "iPie." I was a Nick kid growing up but drifted more towards Disney as the shows I liked on Nick came to an end.**_

 _ **Enjoy "Pies!"**_

Oliver's phone went off as he stood to go do some work on the desktop computer.

Chase had directed him to do a few things for the Elite Force cause, such as filling out power lists and weakness lists of shape-shifters and other enemies.

He took his phone out and gasped. "Kaz!"

"Oliver, for the last time, I don't want to hear about your purchase of that telephone pole!" Kaz said as he appeared on the stairwell.

Oliver looked at his phone in disbelief. "Kaz, Pies by Laya is closing!"

"What?" Kaz said as he dropped the game he was holding. "When does the shop close?"

Oliver skimmed through the story to find the date. "Um, Tuesday."

"What day is it?" Kaz asked.

"Sunday." Oliver responded.

Kaz looked mortified. "Well, we've got to get some pie!"

Bree and Skylar blasted through the door. "Did you hear that-" Skylar began to say but was interrupted by Oliver.

"Layla's is closing? Yeah."

"We've got to get some pie!" Bree said as she snatched her purse from a chair by the front door.

Chase came up from Mission Command. "Hey guys. What are you up to?"

"Chase, have you not heard of this tragedy yet?" Bree said dramatically.

Chase made a face. "No."

"Pies by Laya is closing!" Skylar shouted.

"So?" Chase responded.

Everyone but Chase gasped.

"What?' Chase asked as he looked around and made a confused face.

Bree glared at her brother. "Laya's pies are the best pies in the world! I can't believe you haven't had the urge to stop in!"

"Yeah, well. Sorry?" Chase responded.

"Okay, we need to get this guy some pie right now." Skylar said.

Chase tried to protest but the next thing he knew he was in a chair with a large piece of pie in front of him with his teammates staring gleefully, yet anxiously, at him.

"Eat some pie!" Bree said.

Chase gave them a perplexed expression as he slid his fork into some of the pie (Vanilla pudding).

He tasted it, swallowed and hid his excitement of the taste.

"Eh, it's okay."

The team looked distraught.

Later the team learned that Layla Mayberry had died of brain cancer earlier that week and they couldn't find their recipes.

One day, Chase left Mission Command to find Bree and Kaz messing around in the kitchen while Oliver and Skylar were at Layla's, trying to find the recipes.

"What are you doing?" Chase said as he made a "I have an idea of what you're doing but I just want to confirm my suspicions" face.

"We are trying to perfect the recipes from Layla's. Oliver and Skylar are trying to get a chance to get the recipes." Bree said as she threw some flour in a bowl.

"Okay." Chase said and went upstairs as to avoid the crazy train.

Eventually the group gave up on trying to get the recipes. But, Chase knew something the others didn't.

He had found the recipes and was now running the shop in a food truck by helping with financial matters. The new owner was Layla's granddaughter.


	25. Prompt 21: Dinner

**Life in the Penthouse**  
 **Prompt #21: Dinner**

 **A/N: I apologize for not updating for the last two Sundays! I wasn't feeling good last Sunday and yesterday I was traveling. I'm home now and I will update everything that I wasn't able to update. Anyway, on to the prompt!**

It was the first few weeks in the Penthouse. Mr. Davenport had left to wait on the birth of his baby, and Douglas got a distress call from the academy, so he went to help Adam and Leo deal with the situation.

So, once four out of the five team members got sick of eating takeout every night (Chase didn't like takeout so he would wait until everyone went to bed before he made himself some dinner), the team decided to choose someone to cook dinners.

Lunches and breakfasts were easy to prepare, typically sandwiches and cereals with milk, but dinners needed to be something more.

The first to prepare dinner was Bree. Skylar and Kaz were out of the question, as Skylar might make something out of rock and Kaz would burn everything.

"Dinner is ready!" Bree shouted from the kitchen as she moved five plates to places surrounding the kitchen area.

Everyone entered the kitchen and looked at the food on the tables.

It was a piece of grilled chicken with string beans and carrots on the side.

The food looked fine, so everyone dug in. Chase felt like something was wrong with it so he checked to be sure.

"The chicken is undercooked! Don't eat it!" Chase shouted.

Everyone threw their forks down except for Bree. "What? I think it's fine." She said as she placed another piece in her mouth.

"Enjoy your Salmon Nilla!" Kaz laughed.

"It's "salmonella," not "Salmon Nilla." Chase responded.

"Oh. Well, at least I'm something!" Kaz said.

Bree was sick with food poisoning for a few days before everyone realized that Chase was actually a cook. He would be the main cook but when he needed a break, he would throw some frozen veggie burgers into the oven and call that good.


	26. Prompt 22: Sofa

**Life in the Penthouse  
Prompt #22: Sofa**

 _ **Review response!**_

 _ **Dreamer (Guest): Wow! I would never delete my stories and even if I did quit Fanfiction I wouldn't delete my account or stories. I'm so happy that you like my stories!**_

Mr. Davenport had gathered the team in the living room part of the penthouse to inform them that he was leaving to Mission Creek to take care of some business there and Tasha was going to pay them a visit.

Davenport left the following day and Tasha was expected to arrive with Naomi on a Saturday and leave Monday.

"Bree, do you have any boots we can borrow?" Kaz asked a few hours before Tasha's arrival.

Bree made a face as she looked up from her phone. "Um, why?"

"Oliver and I want to play "Who goes down First."' Kaz responded.

"Just take the cheap pair in the plastic tub by my capsule. Don't explain, I don't want to know." Bree responded.

With that, Bree went downstairs to find Chase making some sort of device.

"Hey, dorkface." Bree said.

Chase made a face. "Dorkface?"

"So?"

Chase chose to shake it off. "Do you need something?"

"Just bored." Bree responded.

"Well, since Kaz and Oliver played "Topple the Tower" with the couch last week and since it broke Davenport wants me to look for a new couch. Do you think you can do that? Just make sure it matches the color scheme." Chase responded.

"That sounds fun!" Bree responded. "I'll get Skylar to go with me to that furniture store by the bay."

Chase handed Bree a credit card that Davenport had assigned to be used for the new piece of furniture.

Several hours later, Skylar and Bree had gotten the exact same couch on sale. When Bree came home, she found that Kaz had taken all of her boots and between him and Oliver had destroyed every single pair.

"Kaz! I told you to use the cheap pair!" Bree yelled.

"They all seemed cheap." Kaz said.

"One was over two thousand dollars!" Bree yelled as her super speed began to glitch.

"Uh," Kaz said, eyeing Bree's legs which were twitching with her super speed beginning to glitch.

Several seconds later, Kaz was on the ground while the rest of the penthouse was pretty much destroyed. Chase heard the ruckus from downstairs and just decided to hide down there, as he knew Tasha would be there in a few minutes.

Skylar was down in Mission Command, so when Tasha showed up and began yelling at Bree, Kaz and Oliver, Chase and Skylar laughed at the security camera footage of the event from the safety of the underground base.

Chase had locked the hyperloop so that nobody could seek refuge from motherly rage other than Skylar and himself.

The two ended up staying down there for a few hours before Tasha's sternly warned them about doing this again. They were sent to bed and that's when Skylar and Chase came out of Mission Command to say hi.


	27. Prompt 23: Learn

**Life in the Penthouse** **  
** **Prompt 23: Learn**

 _Monday Morning..._

"Good morning, Elite Force!" Mr. Davenport said cheerily as four out of the five members of the Elite Force stumbled down the stairs.

"Mr. Davenport, what do you want this early in the morning?" Bree asked before yawning.

"Bree, it's eight thirty." Davenport replied. "Well, I was informed this week that since you all are underage, you all must attend some type of school. And I don't want to homeschool you, so yeah."

"Where's Chase? He's the youngest member. He definitely has to attend school with us." Kaz asked.

"Chase finished online school and is working on getting into an online college." Davenport said.

Skylar looked at Davenport excitedly. "Well, I'm excited! We get to go to school together!"

"Thank you, Skylar." Davenport replied. "Well, you all better get ready. Centium City High starts at ten today as it is the first day of classes."

Bree and Skylar scrambled around the penthouse while Chase and Davenport tried to work on some application for ivy league schools.

Kaz and Oliver somehow fell back asleep so Bree woke them up with her vocal manipulation and before they knew it they were out the door.

 _Monday Afternoon..._

The Elite Force met in front of their school and began to walk home together.

"So, how was your day?" Skylar asked while the team walked by a someone trying to sell sketchy meat pies.

"Okay. I like my science teacher." Kaz said.

"I forgot about how much I love school!" Oliver said happily. "Sure, we didn't learn anything today, but I just love it!"

"Yeah, it was nice to be back in the classroom." Skylar responded. "What about you, Bree?"

Bree sighed. "Well, it's hard when you're supposed to be a senior but you have to be a junior because you missed a year because of the academy."

"Well, maybe you can skip a year and graduate this year." Skylar suggested.

"True." Bree responded.

"Of course, that depends on if you know the content." Skylar replied.

Bree had stopped listening and was now trying to stay awake despite the fact that she was walking.

Mr. Davenport was meeting them at some street corner by the school. They saw his hydrogen car and piled in. Bree in the front, Oliver on the right, Kaz in the middle, and Skylar on the left.

"How was school?" Mr. Davenport asked as he pulled away from the curb he was by and began to drive off to the penthouse.

"Ah, you know," Bree said. "School stuff."

Davenport made a face and continued to drive.

 _Two Weeks Later..._

"I can't believe you would do that!"

Mr. Davenport eyed Kaz as he yelled over something Kaz had done at school that day.

"Just because the school and the district didn't like the paint and pancake batter Palooza doesn't mean that the rest of the students didn't!" Kaz laughed a little. "Ah, hold on, I just realized how ridiculous that sounded."

"I doubt it." Davenport rolled his eyes. "The board called to tell me that they'll have to shut down the school for the rest of the week and expel you permanently!"

Kaz awkwardly looked at Davenport. "Um, sorry?"

"Yeah, like sorry is going to clean up 12,000 dollars of damage." Davenport said.

Kaz ended up cleaning his mess up and Bree convinced Davenport that they didn't need to go to school and if they did they could "do it online or quit the team."

Chase got into some Ivy League college for their new online program and graduated within weeks with a degree in medical sciences.


	28. Prompt 24: Cake

**Life in the Penthouse**

 **Prompt #24: Cake**

 **A/N: Sorry that I'm posting this a little late! I was watching Hank Green play _The Sims 3_ and I made rice, which takes forever to make. I also have three tests tomorrow since major flooding was expected last Friday so every test was moved to Monday. Anyway, enjoy the prompt! **

**Brentinator:** _ **Yeah, haha! That's why I love Chase!**_

* * *

"Hey, Oliver! What smells so good?" Bree said as she came down the stairs.

Oliver smiled. "I'm making a cake. We have some ice cream and I thought it would be nice to celebrate our second team milestone."

The Elite Force had managed to complete a major breakthrough in the hunt for the shape-shifters. Chase had figured out how they shapeshift and how to replicate the powers of shape shifting. Unlike that time that Chase tried to replicate the shape-shifter's powers and ended up turning Kaz into a sheep.

"What kind of cake?" Bree asked as she came closer.

"Well, we have vanilla and chocolate ice cream, so I'm making a chocolate-and-vanilla marble cake with a chocolate buttercream." Oliver responded as he pulled a hand mixed out of a cabinet and began to mix powdered sugar and butter together.

"Mmm. Tell me when it's done!" Bree said excitedly as she practically skipped upstairs.

Oliver continued to cook and tasted the buttercream before he added some melted milk chocolate.

"Perfect!" Oliver exclaimed as Kaz came down the stairs.

"Hey, buddy. Whatcha doing?' Kaz asked. "Do you want to play "Mailman: The Return?" I just got it from GameGo!"

"Sure!" Oliver said, completely forgetting that he had two cakes in the oven.

They played for a few hours, while the cakes burned in the oven downstairs.

Suddenly, as Kaz played as the dog that kept the grotesque mailman out of the yard, Oliver remembered that he was making a cake.

"Oh!" Oliver said suddenly as he threw down his controller and ran downstairs.

Luckily, nobody had smelled the cakes burning in the oven, despite the fact that black smoke was beginning to fill the area around the oven.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Oliver said as he turned off the oven, coughed a bit and took his ruined cakes out of the oven.

He looked at the ruined silicone pans and took the cakes (better described as rocks at this point) out of the pans. Then, he got an idea...

 _A few hours later..._

"Oliver, this is delicious!" Bree said as she started on her second piece of cake.

"Thanks, Bree!" Oliver said.

"I had thought you had burned the cake because I smelled something burning earlier. I just assumed that it was Kaz, though." Bree responded.

"Heh. How funny!" Oliver laughed nervously.

Oliver had actually gone to a bakery nearby and had gotten a cake about the same size and color so Bree couldn't tell the difference.

He told Kaz that he had burned the cake and they frosted bits of it and threw it at a slab of glass that Chase said that he needed but ended up throwing out a few days later.

* * *

 _ **A/N: My favorite cake is vanilla and chocolate marble with chocolate frosting. I had strep throat on my birthday last year so we had vanilla custard (Softer ice cream for my British friends) and that type of cake and it was great despite the fact that I felt awful for three days and I had to take giant horse pills to help my throat.**_

 _ **Have a great week,**_

 _ **~Alto**_


	29. Prompt 25: Soup

**Life in the Penthouse**

 **Prompt #25: Soup**

Bree eyed the various vegetables and various other ingredients as she got a large pot out and dumped some chicken broth with some water into the pot.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something." Bree murmured as she got a wooden spoon out and began to stir the broth.

It was a cold, fall day in Centium City. The leaves were beginning to fall, Kaz and Oliver were yelling about football, Chase was hiding in Mission Command even more, and Bree and Skylar were planning out where to go on Black Friday.

Everyone was out getting stuff for the "snowstorm of the century." Chase decided that it would be a good idea to make a huge batch of chicken noodle soup and stick it in some thermal device that Mr. Davenport created (It blew up in testing, but apparently, the kinks had been worked out).

Chase had led the thing like a drastic mission. It started to seem like the snowstorm was gonna happen as the day of the predicted disaster approached.

 _A Day Earlier..._

"Okay, welcome to the sixth official Elite Force team meeting. I'm happy to see that everyone made it, thank you for attending." Chase welcomed as he walked out of the hyperlift and put his phone on the table that was in between the three cyberdesks in the entrance to the base.

"You're welcome, but can you just text this out to everyone on the emergency group chat or do you really have to put four of these into an envelope, then slide them under our doors at night and write our names on them?" Bree asked as she held up a white envelope with her name on it.

"Well, you showed up and I'm still trying to figure out how to effectively communicate team meetings. Anyway, Mr. Davenport has informed me of a massive snowstorm that is supposed to hit Centium City on Monday, and-"

"Yes! No school!" Kaz and Bree high fived as Oliver sighed and looked at Skylar. "Well, I guess some snuggles on the couch are in order."

"Yeah, um you'd better cancel that, then." Skylar said.

"Anyway, Mr. Davenport doesn't want us leaving the penthouse if this happens, not even for missions. The mission alerts will be turned off Monday morning at twelve A.M. to Saturday evening at ten P.M. Of course, this will only happen if the snowstorm actually occurs. If it doesn't, then the alerts will not be turned off and we will be able to leave the penthouse.

"With that being said, we need stuff to make sure we are ready for the storm. So, tomorrow, the evening before the storm, myself and Oliver are going to the grocery store to get milk and bread, along with canned and boxed food. Skylar and Kaz are going to Haley's department store to get heavy coats, snow pants, gloves, hats and scarves, so please give them your color preferences and size. They will also pick up blankets. This is just a precaution in the event that we lose power.

"And, Bree, can you make a large batch of chicken soup? I'm going to get the ingredients and we can eat on this for hopefully a few weeks if anything crazy happens."

Everyone nodded, seemingly happy with their assignments.

"Any questions?" Chase asked after taking a quick drink of water from a bottle he had brought with him.

"Yeah, um, can I go with Skylar to Haley's?" Oliver asked.

"No." Chase said. "Meeting adjourned."

Bree didn't complain, especially since she had the penthouse to herself so she could cook in peace.

She really didn't enjoy cooking, but this didn't seem hard. She just had to throw some stuff in a pot and let it heat up.

After throwing some pepper in, she yawned and decided that the soup was done. She put away everything that she hadn't used and went to catnap on the couch.

 _Sunday evening..._

"It's only been snowing for five minutes and we already lost power!" Kaz shouted as he threw his game controller on the ground.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "It's a snowstorm. Power is either going to go out or maybe you'll be lucky and you'll still have power. We are on the other end of the stick."

"You know, it's almost dinner time. We'd better go get some of that soup that Bree made." Kaz said, hoping to avoid an argument.

Bree was already dishing out soup to herself, Skylar and Chase. She of the motioned for the two boys to come join them at a lantern-lit portion of the kitchen.

She handed the boys some soup and they all sat at the table. They took one bite of the soup and quickly found themselves dumping it outside.

Turns out, Bree had forgotten most of the ingredients, yet over salted the base of broth and water.

So, the Elite Force waited for a few days for power to return and ate cold grilled cheeses and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches that Chase had made earlier.

 _ **A/N: I apologize for posting this so late! I've had quite the week...**_

 _ **First thing, I fell off a treadmill. I got scraped up pretty bad and ended up staying home from school the next day because the burns were so painful.**_

 _ **I hurt my knee, ankle and right arm, so it's pretty hard to do much of anything without painful consequences.**_

 _ **I was also traveling a bit today and yesterday, so I just didn't write.**_

 _ **Have a good week!**_

 _ **I'm running out of catchy things to say,  
**_

 _ **~Alto**_


	30. Prompt 26: Servant

**Life in the Penthouse**  
 **Prompt #26: Servant**

Oliver and Kaz were sauntering around Centium City, as it was a slow day for missions and Chase was being a prick about everything.

"Ugh, I'm so bored!" Kaz whined.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Kaz asked.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Well, let's go get something to eat." He pointed to a restaurant. "Let's try that italian place over there."

Kaz perked up. "Okay!"

They went to the restaurant, named Liguini's. They got their seats and a waiter walked up.

"Hello, I'm Kelli. How are we today?" Kelli, the server asked.

"Good, how are you?" Oliver asked.

"I'm doing good! Can I get you something to drink?" She asked as she got her order pad out.

"I would like a Coke." Kaz said.

"Okay, and you?" Kelli asked, turning to Oliver.

"Eh, I'll have a Coke too." Oliver responded.

"Alright! I'll be right back with some garlic bread and your drinks!" Kelli said before walking away.

The two talked about various nonsense before Kelli returned with their drinks and garlic bread.

"Have we decided on what we want to order?" Kelli asked.

They both ordered the lasagna and had a pretty generic time. That was, until, Kaz went to the bathroom.

There was some guy who was in the bathroom.

After Kaz did his business, he went to wash his hands, but the soap dispenser wasn't working. The other guy noticed Kaz's struggle and handed him his soap dispenser.

"Oh thank you!" Kaz said.

"You're welcome, sir." The man said.

They finished washing their hands and went to dry them. Kaz couldn't find another dispenser that had paper towels. The man gave him some and Kaz turned to him.

"Do you need a job?" Kaz asked.

"Um, sure." The man said.

"Well, how would you like to be my servant?" Kaz asked.

"Sounds great! How much does it pay?" The man asked.

"Ummmmm, how about 80$ a day?"

"Sure! My name's Dave." The man explained.

"My name's Kaz. Here's my address and phone number. Can you start Monday at 8:30 AM?" Kaz asked.

"Okay." Dave said. "See you on Monday, Kaz."

 _ **Monday...**_

Dave came to the penthouse and knocked on the door.

Chase, (The only one awake) stood up from his desk and went to the door.

"Hey, can I help you?" Chase asked.

"Is a Kaz here?" Dave asked.

"Yes, do you need something? What did he steal this time?" Chase asked.

"I was just hired as Kaz's personal servant."

Chase stared at Dave. "Um, yeah we didn't request a personal servant. Sorry."

"Oh! Okay. Thanks, though." Dave said before leaving the building.

Chase was fuming. Kaz sensed the rage and left the penthouse through a window in his room.

 _ **A/N: This was loosely based off of another iCarly episode, "iBalls." It's not my best writing but here it is!**_

 _ **See y'all next week,**_

 _ **~Alto**_


	31. Prompt 27: Dinosaurs

**Life in the Penthouse**

 **Prompt #27: Dinosaurs**

Douglas typed on his computer as Chase, his nephew/son (It's a long story), performed some chemistry experiment for something Douglas didn't really care about, but Chase could do whatever he wanted as long as it wasn't illegal.

"Chase, look at what Oliver found at the park!" Kaz said as he ran to Chase, holding a small skeleton.

"Kaz, that's a dinosaur skeleton!" Chase exclaimed happily. "Douglas, do you want to try to reanimate it?"

"You know, sure. It can't be as bad as that time we reanimated a sea spider and we gave it growth hormones, then trampled the whole island before practically exploding on Bree like a sack of saline." Douglas said somewhat sarcastically.

"Um, you gave it growth hormones. I told you not to give it growth hormones." Chase responded. "Are you in or not?"

"Okay. But should we give it-"

"No!" Chase shouted. "Just follow the basic rules of biology and don't do anything drastic or well, just ask me before you do anything that could cause consequences."

"Okay! Okay, let's just do this." Douglas responded as Chase nodded, told Kaz to get Oliver if they wanted to watch, and then ran off to get some supplies.

 _Six Hours Later..._

"Before we do this, did you add any growth hormones?"

"No."

"Did you add anything without asking?"

"No."

"Did you throw some macrons in the mixture hoping that the dinosaur would make them?"

"No."

"Anything you'd like to confess before we do this?"

"I hate socks with sandals."

Chase cocked his head. "Um, okay."

"Will you get on with it?" Oliver shouted.

"Yeah, quit holding us on a cliff!" Kaz said.

"You mean "Cliffhanger."" Chase responded.

"Yeah, whatever. Just do your sciency magic on the thing so we can have a dinosaur named Lenny!"

Chase made a face but poured the mixture into a pod containing the remains of the creature.

"This will take a few hours so you might want to go do something else while you wait." Chase said as he took off his latex gloves.

 _Two Hours Later..._

"Is it done yet?"

Chase was eyeing the pod. "I don't know."

"Oh. What about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"What about-"

Chase looked at Kaz, annoyed. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"No."

"Can you find somewhere to be? I thought you and Oliver were going to some convention today."

"We decided not to. They also canceled it because of rain." Kaz said.

Chase nodded, but suggested that Kaz should go be somewhere else.

The group waited a few days and nothing happened.

"I don't understand why nothing has happened yet!" Douglas said one day in Mission Command.

"Wait, did we forget something?" Chase wondered out loud.

"Like what? We got everything we needed and..."

"Ohh." They said in unison as they both realized they forgot to put the actual serum in to actually reanimate it.

"Well, there isn't anything we can do. It's too late to put the serum into the bones." Chase said.

"Nice effort, anyway." Douglas said.

"Wait, we need to break this to Kaz and Oliver." Chase said.

"We?" No, "you."" Douglas said as he walked backwards into the weapons room.

Chase sighed as he went upstairs to tell Kaz and Oliver. Chase, as an apology bought them some stuff for their new game, "Haunt," which consisted of a lamp, box, paint, pencils, glue, pillows, glass and pine tree wood. Only pine tree wood. From Maine.


	32. Prompt 28: Library

**Life in the Penthouse** **  
** **Prompt #28: Library**

 _ **A/N: I'm baack!  
**_

 _ **I needed a month (and then some) off so I could focus on my NaNoWriMo story of 25,000 words. I now can focus on my fanfiction ideas, so I'm back!**_

 _ **Enjoy the prompt!**_

Chase couldn't be happier as he stepped in the large doorway of the Centium City library.

He smiled at the lady at the circulation desk. The lady waved at Chase and welcomed him.

Here, at the library, everybody knew Chase, and they were always happy to see him come in.

Chase came in and looked at some of the new books before heading back to the nonfiction section. He eyed the autobiography and biography books before looking at some history reads.

He selected a book and flipped through it. He was about to put it back but discovered something strange behind the shelves.

Chase cocked his head and reached out to touch it. The object was solid and was a box. He picked it up and the tag read:

To Chase Davenport

The "from" portion of the tag had been scratched out.

Chase eyed the box and put it in his coat pocket. He then walked out of the library without checking anything out, in case it was toxic or explosive.

Chase pulled his phone out and began to briskly walk to the edge of town so he could take care of the box.

Bree picked up her phone. "Hey, Chase."

"Hi, Bree. Um, I might be a little late getting back to the penthouse." Chase said.

"Why? Is there something going on? Where are you?" Bree asked.

Chase sighed. "I found a box addressed to me behind a book at the library. The "from" portion has been scratched out. I'm heading to the edge of town and if it blows up and I'm not home by ten, please find my body on the southern outskirts of the city."

Before Bree could say a word, Chase hung up. He didn't want to hear Bree try to get involved. She needed to stay where she was and even though she was probably getting ready to super-speed over to his location.

Once he felt like he was far enough from the city, Chase got into a ditch and placed the box on the ditch.

He used his bionic eye to check for anything suspicious.

But he couldn't see inside.

Not even with his bionic eye.

So, he bit the bullet and opened the box.

There was a single butterscotch candy.

He cocked his head, dumped the piece of candy on the ground, and poked it with a stick he had found nearby. Nothing happened but he left the candy where it was and began to walk home.

The box was tossed in a recycling bin and Chase entered the penthouse and bumped into Bree, who was standing at the door.

"You scared me!" Bree shouted.

"Well, I'm sorry for trying to follow protocol to protect the city." Chase snapped.


	33. Prompt 29: Christmas

**Life in the Penthouse**  
 **Prompt 29#: Christmas**

Bree Davenport hid in her and Skylar's room as she wrapped presents for her teammates and family.

They were all going to California for Christmas and everything had to be ready for travel. Mostly because the day they would arrive would be Christmas Eve. Nobody would want to wrap gifts while half-asleep due to travel.

Bree was currently trying to shove everything in several bags, while keeping the boys and Skylar out of her room. She couldn't let the boys know. She couldn't let Skylar know.

Their gifts had to be secret.

Of course, everyone's was. It's custom everywhere.

Anyway, Bree could only take a few bags and she quickly realized that she couldn't fit the wrapped presents in the amount of allowed bags.

She decided that she had to put the presents she couldn't fit in her bags in a box and ship them to California.

She looked up and heard pounding on her door.

"Come in!" She said after scrambling to hide the presents, despite the fact that they were all wrapped.

Chase entered the room, holding his phone. "Bree, I've got some bad news."

"Did Adam blow up Davenport's new phone and he has to get new... everything?" Bree asked.

"Not this time." Chase said. "There's a huge snowstorm. We're stuck here."

Bree sniffed. "Oh. Well, are all flights grounded?"

"Yep. The airline called and said they would refund the tickets." Chase said. "I'm sorry."

Bree rapidly blinked, as if she was holding back tears. "I miss my family. We haven't seen Adam in forever, we haven't seen Tasha and Leo. I miss them and all their antics."

"Hey, it's okay. We'll make it work." Chase said as he walked over and rubbed her back in an attempt to comfort her.

"How?" Bree asked, tears in her eyes.

"We can video chat them and open gifts with them. Everything will work out." Chase said.

And that's exactly what they did.

Bree woke up on Christmas morning to the sounds of her video chat program.

She got out of bed and went over to her laptop to answer the call.

"Merry Christmas, Adam!" Bree said as Adam's face appeared on the screen.

"Merry Christmas, Bree!" Adam said. "Hey, Naomi, say hi to Bree!"

Naomi was waving at the screen and Bree waved back.

"Hello, Naomi!" Bree said.

Naomi giggiled and Tasha appeared.

"Bree! Merry Christmas!" Tasha said as she noticed Bree.

"Merry Christmas, Tasha!" Bree said as she waved at her adoptive mother.

"I wish you all could be here! We miss you so much." Tasha said.

"Me too." Bree sighed.

Bree walked down to the living room of the Penthouse, where she found the rest of the team.

"Merry Christmas, Bree!" They all said at once.

"Merry Christmas, everyone! Tasha, Adam, Naomi, and Leo are on VideoChat right now." Bree said.

"Are you all going to open presents?" Leo asked.

They all opened presents and talked to Tasha, Leo, Naomi, and Adam until mid-afternoon when Bree's phone died.

Everyone and everything was at peace.

 _ **A/N: Hey, y'all!**_

 _ **I hope you are having a wonderful Christmas or day, for those who don't celebrate Christmas.**_

 _ **If you aren't, then I hope everything gets better and if you feel like it's something more, tell someone.**_

 _ **Winter is the most depressing part of the year, with the days longer, colder, and more lonely.**_

 _ **If you feel depressed, please talk to someone. To me or anyone else you feel okay with talking to.**_

 _ **Happy holidays,**_

 _ **~Alto**_


	34. Prompt 30: Flame (Part One of Five)

**Life in the Penthouse**

 **Prompt #30: Flame (Part One of Five)**

Skylar eyed the skyline of Centium City as the sun went down.

Oliver, Kaz, and Bree were there as well, as they watched a massive wildfire spread.

Chase was currently devising a plan and was frantically trying to contact Bree, however as the fire had destroyed communications, Bree, Skylar, Oliver, and Kaz had resorted to simply evacuating people out of the fear that everything would be destroyed.

The sky lit up with the sparks and embers of the approaching fire, supposedly set by careless smokers, or the shape-shifters.

Little did they know, this was an entirely new evil.

When Chase went close to the fire to see what he could do about it, he saw a figure. The figure was shaped like a woman, but he wasn't too sure.

He was concerned about the safety of his team, but he had to make sure this girl was okay too.

So, he used a forcefield and began to walk into the fire.

Then, through the burning reds, oranges, and yellows, he saw that the figure was the source of the fire.

The figure noticed his presence and vanished, taking the fire with her.

Chase cocked his head.

"What the heck was that?" He shouted, perplexed.


End file.
